Missingtale (Re-Write)
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: Finally! New chapters added! An alternate reality(AU) where things have changed for the worse. Things or even people aren't who or what they're supposed to be. Some of them are even gone. - Frisk and a mysterious Chara journey through trying to figure out how to get home, or if they can. Frisk discovers things about his new friends that may shock him. (Contains some swearing)
1. Fallen On The Bed Of Flowers

MISSINGTALE

 **CH 1 | Fallen On The Bed Of Flowers**

Frisk awoke. Slowly opening his dark brown eyes and brushing his brown-haired bangs out of them. He looked around. He saw a small room filled with sunlight. The room seemed to have a grey hue. He looked down and saw this was on a bed of golden flowers. _These must have broken my fall._ He said in his head. Frisk looked up at the hole above with shining sunlight coming through.

He got up and saw a stick on the ground. _I guess I can use this to defend myself…_ He brushed the petals off his shirt. His shirt was blue with dark blue stripes. He had on blue jeans and black runners.

He noticed something odd about the bed of flowers. It looked as if it had been re-planted. Like someone dug it up, and put it back poorly. He looked around the small room. He didn't see anyone. He was about to go forward when he heard a small crack of a stick behind him. He turned around to see a figure standing behind a pillar.

"H-hello?" he called out nervously

"I know someone's there. I'm not harmful." He said reassuring the shadowy figure.

Then, into the light, a small human girl appeared. She had short light brown-ginger hair with striking red eyes. Her hair looked dirty and tangled like it was in the literal dirt.

She was wearing a yellow and pale green striped sweater that seemed one size too big for her. Brown shorts and brown boots finished her outfit. She had bandages down her legs and knees. Her cheeks were also a strange pink colour. More peachy.

Frisk looked the girl over. She wasn't much older than he was. Which was about 10 and she looked only a bit younger. Frisk looked at her eyes. He wondered if that colour was natural or not but he didn't really care what colour they were.

"Hey there. I'm Frisk. What's your name?"

"Chara." She said quietly. _She seems to be scared of me. Or scared in general._

"How long have you been there?" He asked stepping forward towards Chara.

"Awhile...I just woke up there and….I heard someone coming so I hid. Then you fell."

 _Strange. I don't remember anyone going up the mountain before me..._

"Oh! Are you okay by the way?" She added looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Frisk said reassuring the girl.

Chara took a step closer. She seemed more comfortable now.

"Well," Frisk looked up again "Looks like we can't get out that way. We'll have to keep going."

"Keep going?" Chara asked looking unsure of that decision.

"Yea. We can't stay here...we have to keep going." Frisk held out his hand for Chara to hold.

Together they walked into the next room. There they saw a small patch of grass. In the center of the grass was a small golden flower like the ones Frisk landed on. Except this flower had a face. It looked as if it was smiling gleefully. The flower's petals were torn and burned. The room glowed red as a heart appeared in front of Frisk's chest. One appeared in front of Chara's as well. The only exception between the two was that Frisk's was a bright red and Chara's was a bit of a faded red. It looked almost dull.

Chara slightly hid behind Frisk.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the small flower said "Golly! You two sure look **lost** _~"_

Frisk wasn't sure about this flower. It seemed...unstable…

"Don't worry! If you let me help you...I can guide you through here~"

"Mm...I don't think so…" Frisk said to grinning flower clearly not trusting it.

"No? Well then…. **D I E**!" The flower's exception changed into a terrifying smile with teeth. White pellet things surrounded Frisk and Chara. Frisk had to think fast or it was game over. The pellets came closer inch by inch. Frisk looked at the stick he was carrying and threw it as the flower.

"Wha-!" the pellets disappeared and the flower was distracted. Frisk tugged Chara to run while they had a chance.

The two ran into a brighter scene. Their heart's disappeared now and they were standing in a purple bricked room. Chara saw a yellow star thing and ran over to see it. Frisk looked around a little bit. Autumn leaves were scattered about and there were two sets of stairs leading up to a doorway. The place would have looked pretty if it weren't for all the crumbling bricks and tattered vines everywhere.

Chara touched the star. Nothing happened. Frisk walked over to Chara and asked why they looked unhappy.

"I was expecting something to happen."

Frisk reached out and touched the star. A bright light surrounded Frisk.

"What was that?" Chara asked Frisk

"I don't know. I touched the star and that happened." Chara touched the star again but nothing happened.

"We should go up the stairs. I don't know if we got away from the flower or not…"

"Okay." Chara said following Frisk up the stairs and into the nest room.

The next room had six floor buttons and a lever. The door was closed.

"A puzzle it would seem." Frisk said trying to figure out how to do it.

"I think I know!" Chara said. She stepped on four of the buttons and pulled the lever. The door opened.

"How did you do that?" Frisk asked puzzled

"I don't know." Chara replied.

"How did you know which ones to press?"

"I'm really not sure...I just...knew?"

Frisk thought that something was up with Chara. Like she wasn't telling him something. _How does a person just know the correct answer without ever being here before?_

The two continued on through the next room which was still looking very, very abandoned. It was like no one had been through there in years. More bricks looked to be crumbling and vines burned and piles of dust were spread out across the room.

"I don't like this…" Chara said.

"Yeah me neither." Frisk said going onward.

The two children walked further and reached a spike puzzle. Frisk was just astounded by the look of it.

"What kind of person makes a puzzle for spikes?" Frisk said "To keep something out?"

"Yeah...or something in…" Chara said under her breath but Frisk still caught what she said. He wasn't going to say anything back.

"Okay so how do we get across? We could swim? But we don't know how deep it is.." While Frisk was going on Chara had already figured it out.

Chara started to walk across the spikes getting untouched. Frisk gasped in horror that Chara was doing that.

"Chara! What the hell!" He said

"It's the puzzle! Come on! Just follow the path back there and use it here." She got to the other side safely.

Frisk did what she said and followed the pathway. He got to the other side as well where Chara was waiting.

"See?"

"How did you figure that out so quickly?"

"I just….I don't know."

"You keep saying that." Frisk said starting to wonder if Chara was telling the truth.

"I-I know but-

"Just tell me Chara!" Frisk raised his voice a little.

"I just don't know okay!" Chara yelled and instantly felt bad about it.

Frisk saw the sorrow in her eyes and felt bad for trying to question her.

"I'm sorry Chara…"

"It's fine…" She said quietly

"Can we...keep going?"

Chara nodded and followed Frisk with her head down. They walked through a long hallway. Frisk felt really bad for talking that way to Chara.

 _It seemed as if she doesn't even know who she is? At least not really. I'll have to ask her more simple questions to see if she remembers or knows simple things._

"Hey Chara?" Frisk called back to her

"Yes?" Chara replied

"Tell me about yourself." Frisk stopped at the big pillar at the end of the hallway and sat down.

Chara sat down with him.

"Okay. Well…I'm six years old...I...don't remember if I had a family...I…" Chara blanked out for a second

"Chara?" Frisk asked the girl sitting across from him.

"Hm? Sorry...I just...I can't seem to remember much."

 _Hm...amnesia maybe?_ "Thanks okay. Just tell me what you **do** know."

"I like drawing, and my favourite colour is yellow, and I like chocolate."

"Chocolate is pretty good isn't?" Frisk said trying to get Chara more comfortable.

"Yeah!"

"Well, my favourite colour is blue." Frisk said.

Frisk and Chara continued to go through the ruins. Chara found another star and Frisk touched it again and the light surrounded him. The continued to a strange like thing.

"Lets jump over this." Frisk said

"Okay." Chara didn't try to 'solve' this puzzle.

The two jumped over the unstable ground. The next room was a rock. Spikes were lined across the floor with no way to go around. Frisk looked over to Chara.

"What do we do here?" He asked

"Why do you assume I know?" she asked back

"Cause you knew the last two."

"Oh. well lucky for you, I do know." She went over and started to push the rock but it wouldn't budge.

Frisk went over and pushed with her and the rock moved onto the small platform. The spikes went down and Chara smiled.

The next room was...another puzzle. There were patches all over the floor and no way to jump over. Chara, without saying anything, took Frisk by the hand and guided him through the puzzle. It was a specific way to go through.

"You sure do know how to pass all these puzzles." Frisk said looking back at the patches on the ground.

"Yeah. It's like I've been here before. But I'd remember that. Right?" Chara asked Frisk as if he knew the answer.

"Yeah…" Frisk said not wanting to tell Chara what he thought of her.

The next room was more rocks. And spikes. There was water on the sides of the spikes but neither child wanted to get wet. There were three rocks all with platforms out in front of them.

Together the two pushed the two rocks on the ends and finally attempted the middle. Both jumped back in surprise as the rock talked to them. Chara asked nicely if the rock could move. It took a few tries before the rock stayed where it was supposed to. The spikes went down and one the children went. Frisk touched the star in the next room and Chara was more interested in the mouse hole. She tried to pick up the cheese for the mouse but it was stuck to the table. Frisk was continuing and called Chara to join. Chara ran up to Frisk and continued with him. They passed a pile of leaves and dusty spider webs. The next room was empty so the kept going. Then came something new.

There were spikes at the end of the room blocking the exit but seemed to be no way to make them retract.

"I think I remember how to do this." Chara said to Frisk going over to one of the more patches on the ground.

"You mean we have to fall down them?" Frisk said.

"Yeah I think."

"Do you know which one is right?"

"No. But I know there's a lever down one of them."

Frisk really wanted to know how Chara knew all this. But she didn't remember so there was no use in asking. Still, he was curious.

"Okay. It'll be quicker if we each took three." Frisk said going over to the one across from Chara.

The both jumped at the same time. Frisk landed with a thud on pile of leaves. _Not much better than the flowers._ Frisk looked for a lever but saw nothing so he went through a small vent that led him back up. When he came up he saw Chara came up at the same time. Though something was different about her. She was wearing a red bow in her hair.

"Where'd you find that?" Frisk asked Chara as she touched the ground after climbing up.

"Oh! Where I landed, I didn't see a switch but I found this ribbon. So I put it on."

Frisk thought it looked cute on her but quickly went back to the task at hand. They both went down the next patch. Frisk landed on more leaves. He looked up and saw a lever. He quickly got up and pulled it. A large thud could be heard from above. He crawled back up with excitement that he solved the puzzle this time. Even if Chara knew what to do.

He met Chara back at the top and the went on the the next room. Chara told Frisk each button to press in all the rooms. _It's like she has this all memorized at the top of her head._ The two came across a fork in the road. One way lead up and the other lead right. Frisk decided to check out the right side first.

It was a small balcony looking out onto a city. Frisk looked down at the city and from he could see it looked trashed. Not deserted, it was just in really bad shape. Chara followed Frisk in looking out as well. While Chara was looking, Frisk saw a small knife on the ground.

 _I threw my stick at that flower, I might need a new weapon._ He made sure Chara wasn't looking and picked up the knife and stuck it in his pocket. _It's only a toy, but it looks like it could do some damage._

Frisk and Chara walked back and down the other path. They saw a giant old tree with all the leaves on the ground laying peacefully and what looked like a small house. Frisk looked at Chara who seemed to be upset with the house somehow.

 **/Hello. I know what you're all thinking. 'Didn't she already make Missingtale?' Yes. I did. But I went back and realized it had so many grammatical mistakes that even if I fixed them all and reposted each chapter, the story line didn't make much sense. So as you can see, this is an updated or remastered version. You don't even have to read the original to understand this so don't worry. This first Chapter is a test to see how well you guys like this one. If you think it's better than the original and you want to see more, I will write more chapters. And if you don't like it? Tell me also cause I can change things if you think they need changing. Thanks -Cupz/**


	2. The House That's Stained With Dust

**CH 2 | The House That's Stained With Dust**

"This looks like nice place to rest." Frisk said as the walked toward the house.

"Mmm...I don't know...something about this place gives me chills…" Chara replied sounding unsure of the house.

She didn't to want to go into someone else's home. Frisk got to door, placed his hand on the handle and before he could try to open it, Chara took his hand off. He looked at Chara.

"Chara, please. We can rest in here. We're both tired from walking. It won't be for long. I promise." Chara looked at Frisk with her red eyes and nodded slightly in understandment.

Frisk opened the door that was luckily unlocked. He walked in, looked around and saw cobwebs everywhere. There were stairs that seemed to lead to a basement and a bookshelf that was covered in webs as well. The place was abandoned.

Chara followed Frisk in looking uneasy. Frisk went to the right and walked down the hallway with three doors. He tried the first door and went in.

It was a red room with a singular bed off to the right. There was a rug on the floor, a dresser, a shelf with an empty picture frame, a box of old shoes, a toy chest and a hand-drawn picture of a flower posted on the wall. It looked like a child's room.

Frisk looked at the flower picture and smiled. _This is like the flowers from the bed I woke up on...strange._ Frisk then thought of Chara. _She said she liked to draw, and that her favourite colour was yellow._ He shook his head and walked out of the room.

After Frisk left the room, he looked around a bit more. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything before going to the next room. Frisk didn't know why there was so much dust around there. It didn't look natural, unlike the built-up dust in this place.

He went into the room beside the so thought of 'childs room'. This room was blue. And looked bigger than the last one. The bed was in the far left corner and had a table at the end of it, facing the wall. There was a table, a lamp and a diary. It was closed and also looked dusty. The whole room in fact was dusty. There were books on the bookshelf that was next to the bed and a small dresser after that.

What took Frisk's interest were the golden flowers on the bookshelf. They were wilted but still had a slight golden glow. Nothing seemed too interesting in here otherwise and he didn't want to look at all the books.

He had left the room and went to the next one but it was barricaded. Wood covering the door. It didn't help that the door was locked too. They knew it pointless to try and get it open so he went to the mirror beside the door. He look at himself.

He saw his messy short-ish hair. It was long for a boy. Or at least he thought so. He liked it longer though. His dark brown eyes shone back at him and he gave a little smile at his appearance. Then he frowned as he saw something behind them. A picture.

It was covered in dust and it was hard to make out what it was. Frisk turned to face it and looked at it more carefully. He took the dust off but the glass was fogged. From what he could tell it looked like a monster and a human. They seemed happy. _The human almost looks like Chara but that's impossible._ He thought.

He tried to see what else was in the picture but it was hopeless. He didn't want to look at it anymore. It made him feel uneasy. He looked away from it and their stomach walked away from the mirror and went towards the kitchen.

Frisk went to look in at the rest of the house while Chara was back near the entrance not wanting to move. Frisk looked a the bookshelf which must have had more than bedtime stories than anything else. _Strange. Who has a bookcase full of childern stories?_

There was a table with two chairs. Frisk looked at the wilted golden flowers on the table. The once beautiful centerpiece was now just dead flowers in a cobwebbed pot.

There was also a big chair near a lovely fire place. The chair had a single book on it. The book also appeared to be a bedtime story. Frisk looked more carefully at it.

'The Adventures Of Alice in Wonderland' the book read.

 _Must have been a favourite._

Frisk walked into the kitchen where he found anything you'd normally see in a kitchen. A fridge, some counters, a sink and a stove. He opened the fridge to see if there's any food that is still eatable.

"Is there any chocolate in there?" Chara said in her quiet voice.

The sudden noise scared Frisk that he jumped back in surprise.

"Chara! Don't scare me like that!" Frisk said to Chara who backed away now.

"I wasn't trying to scare you!" Chara said back looking sorry for actually scaring Frisk.

"It's okay just...make some noise before you come up behind someone. Okay?" Frisk turned to Chara who was looking down at her boots.

"Okay." She was so quiet it was hard for Frisk to hear her but he understood what she said when she nodded her head again.

Chara yawned and rubbed her eyes. Frisk yawned as well as realized that they were both getting a bit tired. Frisk didn't want to sleep in those dust collectors of beds. It could make both himself and Chara sick.

While Frisk thought of an idea, a loud bang was heard coming from the basement. Chara hid behind Frisk and stared down the stairs.

"It's okay Chara. It was just a thump."

"Yeah. A loud one…" Frisk started to walk forward towards the where the noise came from. He looked down at the stairs and started walking down them. Frisk ran to the railing and yelled down to Frisk who was already at the bottom.

"Frisk, you don't know what's down there! What if it's a monster or something worse!"

"Chara," Frisk replied looking unworried and bravel "have you seen a monster down here yet?"

"Well um...the flower was scary..."

"But I wouldn't call that a monster! We have nothing to fear!" Frisk continued down a long purple hallway.

"Frisk wait!" Chara yelled asking Frisk to stop and wait for her.

Frisk and Chara then both turn the corner together. They saw a door with a strange marking on it. It was a circle with wings and underneath was three triangles Two facing up and one facing down. Frisk walks slowly while Chara follows very closely.

"So the sound came from here?" Frisk wondered. He put an ear up next to the door but heard nothing.

"Whatever it is, it's gone. Can we...go back upstairs now?" Chara said as she started to walk away from Frisk.

"What? Don't you want to know what made that noise?" Friske turned to face Chara.

"N-not really…" Chara took another step back.

"But, Chara," Frisk walked toward Chara. He took her hand in his own and looked in Chara in the eyes "Don't you want get out of here?" Don't you want to go home and see the surface again?"

"Well..." Chara was silent for a few seconds before replying "I mean I guess so..."

"Okay come on then!" Frisk grabbed Chara by their arm and opens the door.

They are then in another long hallway. Frisk let go of Chara and walked to the end of the hall. At the end there is a huge door with the same markings. Frisk got to the door and placed his hands on it. He hung his head and sighed.

Chara didn't know why Frisk were stalling to open the door. She came up beside Frisk and placed her hands on the door beside Frisk's.

"Together?" asked Chara as she give a gentle smile.

Frisk lifted his head and turned it to Chara, smiles back and says,

"Together."

Then, both children, with all their might, open the big door and walk through.


	3. When You Meet Someone New

**CH 3 | When You Meet Someone New**

When Frisk and Chara opened the door, at first all Frisk saw was white .He thought that it was sunlight but it turned out just to be snow. Frisk and Chara took a few steps out into the cold, oddly placed forest.

As both got away from the door, it slammed shut. Frisk banged on the door but it was locked. He walked over to a bush beside him and saw something inside it. It looked like a camera but the lens was frozen. _Guess who's ever seeing this isn't getting a great picture._ Thought Frisk.

Frisk walked forward and passed Chara who was staring out into the forest. She looked mesmerized by the blackness of the woods. She was just staring out into the nothingness. Her eyes looked dead and she didn't blink. It was creepy.

"Hey Chara!" Frisk yelled out to her trying to get her attention. "Let's go! I'm freezing my butt out here!"

Chara blink and turned her head to Frisk. Her eyes were back to normal. She walked up to Frisk and they walked together, still shivering, over a big branch. They keep walking but they heard a 'CRACK' behind them. Both Frisk and Chara turned around and see the branch was broken but no one was behind them.

"Maybe it was a bird?" Frisk said trying to stay positive for Chara's sake.

"Frisk, I don't think that was a bird. Or any animal."

Chara started moving faster and Frisk joined up with Chara. Chara was still worried about what may or may not be there. Then they come to a big gate. The bars seemed to wide to stop anyone. They were about to walk through when they hear a sound coming from behind them. The sound of footsteps in the snow.

"Frisk…" Chara tugs on Frisk's shirt "There's something behind us."

The footsteps got closer and louder until the stopped. What ever was there, was right behind them. Chara was holding on to Frisk's right arm tightly and too scared to turn around. Then out of the blue, a male voice says

"Are you lost, humans? Turn around. I can help you."

Frisk could feel that Chara was holding onto his arm tightly. Frisk turned around to face the person behind him. To Frisk's surprise it was a small-ish skeleton wearing a blue, fur-lined hood, winter coat. He had a white sweater and a blue scarf with purple stripes. He also had black boots on. Frisk gave the skeleton a suspicious look. The skeleton was taller than both Frisk and Chara. The skeleton held out his hand to Frisk's that wasn't being held hostage by Chara. Frisk looked at the skeleton's bony hand but kept his hand to himself.

"Come on kid. I'm not gonna bite." The skeleton said. He had a big smile on his face. It was a bit disconcerting.

Frisk put his hand in the skeletons and they shook hands.

"The name's Sans. Sans The Skeleton."

"I'm...uh...Frisk and this," Frisk shows Chara holding their arm "is Chara."

Sans laughs at the sight of Chara. "Hey uh, Chara? It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. You can let go of this kid's arm."

Chara unwilling let's go of Frisk's arm and stood beside him still looking a bit frightened.

"You'll have to excuse Chara." Frisk said "She's afraid of everything."

Chara looked at Frisk with a hateful look as if saying 'Why would you tell him that?'

Sans walks ahead of them and invites them to walk with him.

"Come on. I'll guide you two through here."

Frisk and Chara looked each other. The last time they heard someone wanted to guide them through someplace was with Flowey. And it tried to kill the poor children. Frisk wasn't sure if he wanted to put his trust in Sans. Especially with Chara with him. _He does seem sincere. Unlike that flower. It seems as if he really does wants to help us._ Chara looked at Frisk with wide eyes. Frisk nodded to Sans and he led the way while Chara stayed behind Frisk.

"I told you it was a monster…" She whispered to him.

Frisk heard what she said but he didn't bother to respond.

Frisk and Chara walked behind him. Chara looked like she wasn't so sure of the skeleton yet. He seemed nice enough but she got the feeling something wasn't right.

Slowly during the walk, Frisk warmed up to Sans. But he couldn't help the feeling of being watched. He felt like eyes were following his every move. Frisk walked beside Sans and asked him some questions.

"So Sans. Where are we?" Frisk asked. He still wasn't too sure where he was even though he had been there for hours.

"The Underground. But if you want me to be more specific, Snowdin Forest."

"What's a forest doing under a mountain?"

Sans made a 'I don't know' sound and shrugged his shoulders.

"So I've got a question for you Frisk." Sans asked.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"How did you get down here?"

Frisk sort of looked down at his feet. He didn't really want to say but, he might as well.

"I was sort of dared to."

"You were dared to climb a mountain, fall in, and never be seen again?" Sans said if Frisk wasn't going to make it out alive.

"No. Just to climb it. But I fell in by accident. Guess they think I'm dead huh?" Frisk tried to joke

"Who will think you're dead? Your family?"

"No. the Orphanage." Frisk said calmly.

Sans looked at Frisk with concerned eyes. Frisk didn't really want to talk about it anymore, and hoped that Sans would change the topic.

Sans looked behind him and stopped. This made Frisk stop and turn around as well. He saw Chara looking at tiny snow lumps.

"Those are snow poffs kiddo." Sans said walking over to Chara

"Snow poff?" Chara back away from Sans a little bit but was interested in the word 'poff' "What's a poff?"

"It's like a puff, but poffier." Sans said. That made Chara laugh a little. Chara loved the word poff. She thought it sounded funny.

Chara poked one and found 30 gold. She wanted to share it with Frisk and Sans but they both said that she could take it since she found it.

Soon enough the three reached a petty town. Frisk looked around and didn't see many monsters here. In fact, along his journey, Sans was the first monster he had seen, if the flower didn't count.

"So this is Snowdin Town. We don't have many residents but then again, nowhere down here has many residents." He walked forward with his head down.

Frisk looked at him with surprise. _What's he talking about?_ Frisk wondered as he and Chara followed him into town. Sans pointed at a building that was connected to the building next to it.

"This is the Snowed Inn and the shop."

"Wait Snowed Inn? Is that supposed to be ... a pun?" Frisk asked

"Uh yeah. You'll find a few puns or jokes down here. Just don't say anything bad about the state of the place." Sans explained.

Frisk noticed that the town looked...empty. The building looked as if they could crumble at any moment. Frisk felt chills. Maybe it was cold. Who knows?

He kept walking. And Sans kept showing the two kids things. Chara's stomach suddenly grumbled. That's when Frisk realized that neither himself or Chara had eaten anything since they got here. They were starving.

"Hey um, Sans?"

"Yeah kid?" Sans replied turning their head towards Frisk.

"Is there someplace we can eat. I'm starving and I'm sure Chara is as well." Frisk said as they put their hand on Chara's shoulder.

"Yeah. Right here." Sans stopped in front of seemed to be restaurant with a huge sign on it.

"Grillby's is the best, and only, place to get food in Snowdin. Well best in general." Sans walked forward and Frisk and Chara followed him inside.

Frisk tried to pour ketchup on his fries but the cap came off and the ketchup had spilled everywhere on him.

"Uh…"

Sans laughed and said through his laughter,

"Heh, sorry for that kid. I forgot that happens sometimes. Gotta keep spirits up somehow."

Frisk started to laugh as well. They look over to Chara who wasn't laughing. She was spaced out. Again. _Why does she keep doing that?_ Frisk wondered.

Frisk put the cap back on the bottle and handed it to Sans on his right. He then watched as Sans drank straight from the bottle. Frisk then looked over at Chara that was sitting to their left. He leaned in and whisper to her,

"Is that weird to you?"

Chara snapped out of her stare again looked over at Sans and replied

"Uh...Yeah." Chara, like she was pretending nothing was wrong and continued eating her own fries.

Frisk leaned back into their normal position and was shocked about what he had just witnessed on both accounts. He looked back over Sans then back to his ketchup covered fries and continued to eat as well.

"Well? What did you two think?" Sans asked the two kids as they were now standing back out into the cold.

"It was good. But I'm totally full now." Frisk replied and patted his stomach.

"Didn't I tell you Grillby's was good?"

"Yeah. It" Chara yawned mid sentence "was." Chara's eyes looked heavy and she rubbed them a little bit.

"Hey kid you tired or somethn'?" Sans asked Chara who seemed to be slowly fall asleep.

"Oh yeah. Well we haven't really gotten sleep yet." Frisk replied for Chara who was practically asleep where she stood.

"Well I've got a place here in town and there's a spare room that I don't use. You two could sleep there for tonight. It would be better than sleeping at the Inn." Sans offered and walked toward his house without giving time for Frisk to respond.

Frisk and Chara followed. _I guess we're going with you._ Thought Frisk as he came to a house with christmas lights and a wreath on it. There was also a balcony on the right and a there was one mailbox that looked empty.

"Here we are." Sans said as he invited them inside.

Frisk's first thought as he walked in was _Ew._

There was dirty laundry everywhere. On the couch, on the stairs on the table to the right. Frisk stepped in looking disgusted. _Guess he doesn't get too many visitors._ Chara followed, looking even more tired than she was before. She rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake. Frisk watched as Sans took off his scarf and jacket and put it on a hanger near a big tv.

"Wait here. I need to do a quick clean up." Sans said as he went upstairs into the room near the top of the stairs.

 _It'll take more than a 'quick clean up' to fix this mess!_ Frisk thought as he moved some dirty laundry off the couch and guided Chara over to it so they could both sit down. Frisk noticed that Chara was virtually asleep on his shoulder. Frisk smiled at Chara and looked over at a small table next to him on the couch.

He picked it up and looked at the cover. It said it was full of jokes. Frisk put the book down immediately but thought, _I wouldn't think Sans was the kind of guy to make jokes... he hasn't even said one yet, not really. He did say he does stuff about keeping their spirits high. Maybe it's just a book he has to-_

"Okay! Come on up!"

Frisk's thought was interrupted by Sans at the top of the stairs waving for him to come up. Frisk attempted to pick up Chara in his arms but Sans did it instead and he carried her up the stairs.

When Frisk got to the top of the stairs he entered the room. There was a window and a bookshelf with no books. Just cobwebs. There were a few boxes that look to be sealed up. There were also two red sleeping bags on the floor with pillows and blankets. One was near the door the other was near the window.

Sans laid Chara down on one near the door and they took the other one. Frisk started to move his into a corner. He liked the corner more than out in the open. Sans just shrugged as he crouched down and trucked Chara in. Frisk watched as Sans pulled the blanket on her sleeping bag up to her cheeks and whispered

"Goodnight" and brushed her hair to the side as if she was his own child.

Frisk ignored this action and continued moving sleeping bag when Sans came over and crouched near Frisk.

"Your friend's really tired. She fell right to sleep."

"She's not my friend." Frisk corrected Sans as he get into his sleeping bag.

"Oh? Then what is she?" Sans asked as he looked back at Chara.

"She was another human that was there when I woke up. We just met." Frisk replied pulling the blanket up to his waist.

Sans looked back at Frisk. "Hm. Well why don't you try to get some sleep? Seems like she has the right idea."

"I'm not as tired as Chara. I think I'm just going to stay up a bit." Frisk yawned and looked at Chara sleeping peacefully.

He couldn't help but smile watching her sleep. Something about her sweet, innocent face asleep made him feel comfort. He wasn't sure why. It just did.

"Well okay." Sans brought the blanket up to Frisk's shoulders.

Frisk gave a Sans a questioning look

"It's cold out. Goodnight Frisk."

Sans got up and walked towards the door. He turned out the lights and closed the door behind him.


	4. Feeling Of Being Watched

**CH 4 | Feeling Of Being Watched**

Frisk woke up suddenly. Breathing heavily trying to catch his breath, he got up and went towards the door quietly trying not to wake Chara up. He went into the hallway and went down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw Sans still up, sitting on the couch, doing...something.

He had some blueprints in his hands and notes and stuff were scattered around him. Frisk took another step forward and Sans looked up surprised to see Frisk.

"Frisk! I uh...hold on."

Sans said in a panic. He clearly wasn't expecting anyone to be up so early. Frisk watched as he picked everything up with blue magic. Frisk was shocked to see him do this. He wasn't sure if he was shocked because he was levitating things? Or the fact that he could do it at all. He snapped his fingers and all the papers disappeared. Frisk was still very shocked by this.

"What...what was that?"

He asked Sans who was standing up now.

"What? That? That was my magic. Every monster has it. It differs for every kind."

"R-really? All monsters have magic?"

"Yep."

"Wow." Frisk impressed.

He had no idea. Then again, why would he? Sans was the first monster he had met. Thankfully he was nice or he and Chara would have had some trouble again.

"So all monster magic is different?"

"Yep. Although, we all do have one thing in common."

"And that is?" Frisk asked sounding very intrigued.

"We can all heal."

"H-heal?"

"Mmhmm" Sans says as he nods his head.

"Woah." Frisk thought what that ability would do. How it could affect humans. Frisk wanted to know more.

"So what else do monsters have?"

"Well, all monsters have a soul."

"A soul? Like a spiritual thing?" Frisk asked confused

Sans chuckled. "No. Here let me show you."

Sans did something to make a heart appear in front of him It was white and upside. At the same time, the red heart from earlier appeared in front of Frisk. _So this is called a soul._

"See. Your soul looks like a red heart, while mine looks like this." Sans said pointing to his own.

"This is so cool!" Frisk said "How did you get it to show up?"

"You have to engage in a fight. It's not the best way but it's the only way we know how."

 _Sans said we as in monsters. I know there must be more than just him. He was talking to a 'Grillby' which must run that diner. But other than him, Sans is the only one Chara and I have met. So where are all the other monsters from the legend?_ Frisk thought this as looked at both of his and Sans' souls.

"Sans?" Frisk asked "Where are all the other monsters?"

Sans suddenly ended the fight and looked upset by what Frisk had said. Sans turned away from Frisk.

"We should talk about something else." Sans replied. Frisk nodded to himself that he was right.

"Like why you came downstairs at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Sans turned around looking completely fine.

Frisk sighed and sat down on the first few steps of the stairs. "I had a nightmare."

"If you don't mind me asking...what was it about?" Sans came and sat down next to Frisk.

"I dreamt that I went around killing everyone. All the monsters I mean. And I even...had to kill you."

Frisk looked right at Sans with the start of tears in his eyes. _Why am I crying? Big kids don't cry and I barely know this guy._ Sans came closer and comforted him.

"Kid, nightmares are just a figment of your imagination. They take all the scary things and make them worse. But you know what? I have 'em too. Everybody does."

"You have nightmares?"

"Yea. And let me tell you, they suck! A lot!"

Frisk laughed a little.

"But it helps if you talk them out, you know?"

Frisk nodded.

"Good."

The two sat there for a while.

"So...why do you live alone? Don't have any family?" Frisk asked Sans.

"Why did come from an orphanage and fall down a mountain?" Sans replied in a joking way.

"Touche." Frisk said with finger guns.

The two guys joked and laughed until it was like six in morning. Sans got up and turned to Frisk like he a great idea.

"Come on. Let's get started on some breakfast."

Frisk got up walked into the kitchen with Sans. Before Frisk went in, a yellow flash went by in the window. Frisk looked at the window but nothing was there.

 _Is this all in my head? The feeling of being watched? Is this just anxiety?_

Frisk opened the door to the spare room. He walked in to see Chara still asleep in her sleeping bag. Frisk tip-toed over to her and shuck her gently.

"Chara." He whispered.

Chara was starting to stir. She blinked her eyes open. She still looked very tired.

"Time to get up Chara. We made breakfast."

Chara rubbed her eyes and blinked again up at Frisk

"Breakfast? Wait... we?" Chara looked around surprised that she was somewhere new.

"Yeah! We're at Sans' place. And Sans and I made pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Yep come on!" Frisk said walking out of the room waiting for Chara to get up on her own.

She came to the door and Frisk went downstairs and into the kitchen. Chara followed of course.

Chara was asked to sit down on the couch with a long table in front of it. She didn't really remember what happened last night. She was too tired to register anything into her brain that late.

"Here you go!" Sans said giving Chara her plate of pancakes.

"Are these chocolate?" asked Chara as she could see brown dots in the pancakes.

"Yep." Frisk said taking a seat next to Chara and giving her a plastic fork.

Frisk looked up at Sans smiling at the two kids enjoying the breakfast.

"Aren't you having any, Sans?" Asked Frisk

"Hm? Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Oh. okay." Frisk said somewhat depressed and continued to eat their pancakes "You know, these are really good!"

"Thanks. But, you did most of the work. I just helped with the stove." Sans explained

"I like them." Chara said.

Frisk was washing the dishes in the kitchen and Chara wanted to help. So she got a stool and dried as Frisk washed. After they were done, Frisk and Chara went back to Sans who was standing in the doorway watching them.

"So...thank you Sans for your letting us sleep here and for the food last night but, we have to get going now." Frisk said and Chara nodded.

"What? You're leaving already?" Sans asked sounding upset.

"Yeah. Chara and I want to get home to the surface."

Sans looks at them with saddened eyes and his smile faded a bit. "Are you sure you need to go right now?" he asked

Frisk thought that Sans sounded desperate. Like there was something he wasn't telling him. Something important.

"Um well, yeah. I-" Frisk looked down at Chara "We really want to go home."

He sighed and nodded his head. "Well then, if you really need to go, at least let me take you two through Waterfall," Sans said as he got on his jacket and scarf.

"Thanks Sans," Frisk said to Sans as he and Chara walked out the door.

 _He really doesn't want us to leave. Maybe he's not used to company and wants us to stay a bit?_

Frisk and Chara followed Sans past his house and Frisk noticed a small shed next to his house but didn't bother asking him what it was there for. Frisk had wondered since he met Sans, why he was out that deep in the forest so late? Neither Frisk, or Chara want to ask. Sans had asked many questions about one another since they met. So obviously, Frisk was curious. Frisk sped up to come next to Sans, walking beside him.

"So, Sans," Frisk began "What do you for a living?"

Sans stopped in his place and didn't move. His smile wasn't on his face and Frisk saw his eye sockets go black. He didn't say anything. He just stood there silent. _Ah jeez…I asked the wrong question!_ Frisk thought as Chara joined up and stood beside him. Then suddenly Sans said something sounding somber

"I'm a sentry in Snowdin Forest." and he keep walking.

Frisk didn't believe that was the full truth. After all, he saw him with papers and blueprints. _What would a sentry need blueprints for?_ Chara gave Frisk a worried look and kept walking they kept walking.

They had just entered Waterfall when Sans stopped, turned around and whispered to Frisk and Chara,

"This is Waterfall."

"Why are you whispering?" asked Frisk curiously as he walked in front of Sans.

Sans gave a little chuckle "Because people make wishes here, and monsters like to be respectful when they come through here or at least they used to.."

 _They used to? What point is Sans trying to make? He keeps saying stuff like this and then shrugging it off like he never said it. Does he want me to know? Or doesn't he?_ Frisk was confused by Sans' actions

Chara tilted her head that the word wishes. "Wishes? For what?"

"Well," Sans said walking over to a blue, bioluminescent.flower "These are echo flowers. They repeat the last thing they hear over and over."

The flower then repeats what Sans just said and Chara giggled at it. "It's like a parrot." she whispered.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess it is." Sans whispers back and takes Chara by the hand and leads her through.

 _Chara at first seemed like she didn't like Sans. Now she thinks he great. Strange girl. But we shouldn't get too attached. We have to leave at some point._

Frisk somehow doubted the words he thought. Like it's what he wanted to say but not what he meant.

Frisk and Chara followed Sans through the dark cave of Waterfall. Chara was holding Sans' bony hand. The look that was on Frisk's face was almost jealously. Frisk didn't mind that Chara was actually talking to Sans now. She used to fear him.

Frisk walked behind the two when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around fast but nothing was there. He looked around him but saw no one. Weird. _It must be all in my head. No one is watching you Frisk. You're just on edge in a new place._ He continued and heard a faint laugh. Frisk turned around again but saw nothing. Now Frisk was really nervous.

"Frisk? You okay bud?" Sans called from the end of the room.

"Yeah! Sorry I thought I dropped something!" Frisk's words echoed with the flowers.

'Dropped something' they'd say over and over until there was one flower that said something different and it seemed as if only Frisk heard it's message.

'You can run but you can't hide' Said the flower over and over making Frisk tence up.

 _Something_ _ **is**_ _following me! And it's not friendly!_


	5. Deal With A Devil

**CH 5 | Deal With A Devil**

Chara was happily swinging holding onto Sans and Frisk's hands. They were swinging her back and forth walking through Waterfall giggling and laughing. They were just having fun until Sans asked the two very oddly,

"So um. I never asked but, how old are you guys?" Sans stopped swinging Chara, land placed her feet back onto the ground and let go of her hand.

"Well" Started Frisk " I'm 10-"

"Im 6!" Chara said interrupting Frisk and looking impressed with their answer.

"Hm. So how did you two kids meet?" Sans asked them another question.

"Well, when I woke up," Frisk explained "I met Chara right away and we became friends as we started through the ruins together."

Frisk knew it was a lie. He liked Chara, and he didn't mind having her around, but they were more of acquaintances than friends.

Frisk looked at Chara who was looking dazed off again. Sans continued asking questions.

"So what did you guys see in 'The Ruins'?" This question got Chara's attention.

"Well, there was -"

"Pillars and lots of puzzles. " Frisk interrupted Chara "And there was a house and then we came to the forest." Frisk had put his hand over Chara's mouth to make her stop talking.

Frisk moved his hand off Chara's mouth. He didn't want Chara saying anything about the flower they met. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

The three kept going until they reached a room with a bunch of echo flowers. Frisk looked around at the blue beauty of the room. There were star like stones shining above them. Frisk ran into the room listening to each flower. Chara joined in because she thought it looked fun. They both wanted to hear what they all said. The first flower Frisk listened to seemed to just have silly little wishes or messages. But soon they came to a flower that said,

"I'll be watching you, Frisk,"

Frisk jumped back in surprise. _I knew it! Someone_ _ **is**_ _watching me!_ He looked back at Sans who wasn't looking at Frisk. Frisk decided to walk to another flower. This flower said,

"So watch her back! He he he!" Frisk looked at Chara laughing at the echo flowers.

 _Watch her back? Does it mean Chara?_

Frisk leaned in again to hear the flower repeat itself but

"I wish to go to the surface!" it said instead of the threat.

He turned to look at Sans and Chara whispering into a flower near by. They were far enough away that they couldn't hear what the flowers said. Frisk turned to the flowers and shivers ran down his spine.

He walked over to Chara and Sans telling them that they can go now. All three walked through the wishing room.

Frisk, walked behind Sans and Chara who were talking and laughing. Frisk heard a noise behind him and stopped where he was.

"Hey, Sans! Chara! I think I forgot something back in the wishing room! I'll be right back!" Frisk said as he didn't wait for an answer, running back toward the echo flowers.

Frisk walked carefully through and listened to a few flowers trying to listen incase that flower had a message waiting for him. He stopped when he saw it. That flower. Looking up at him with it's staring eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good pal from the ruins! How are ya buddy?" The flower said smiling. His voice was fluctuating. His eyes looked dead and he looked crazy.

"Shut up! Why are you following me?" Frisk asked sternly.

The flower laughed "I'm not following you! I following the girl!" _Chara._

"What? Then why give me all those direct threats?" Frisk questioned the tiny crippled flower.

"There's something I need from her. Something that can free all monsters from this prison!"

"And what's that?" Frisk asked coming closer to the flower ever so slightly.

"HER **SOUL**!" The flower gave a big evil grin.

"H-her soul? I don't understand!"

"I knew you wouldn't...but she would, if she had her memories…" Fowey taunted the young boy as if he could do something about it.

"How do you know about that?"

"I've been following you for a while. You didn't notice until you got to Snowdin." The flower gave a deep chuckle. It was clearly not on it's rocker.

"Tell you what pal. I'll give you two days to give her soul to me…"

"Or what? What can you do?" Frisk asked strongly, as if the flower could do real harm to him or Chara.

"Or I'll take it myself!" Flowey surrounded Frisk in the pellets again.

The flower grew sharp thorny vines from the earth and the wrapped around Frisk's ankles making small cuts all around them. Frisk didn't want to make a sound. He didn't want Sans, or especially Chara to know what was wrong.

"Do we have a deal...pal?" the flower's face grew more sinister and his grin widened showing more teeth.

Frisk didn't want to give Chara's soul to the flower. That would be wrong. He didn't even know how that would be possible. He also didn't trust the little weed.

"No! I would never hurt someone else!" Frisk said bravely defending Chara's honor.

"No? Well then…" The flower's vines grew and wrapped around Frisks legs tighter. The flower got right up into his face with jet black eyes and the toothy grin. His voice became demonic. "You will fear me. And I know about things you're just dying to know! Like why Sans is so mysterious? Why there aren't a lot of monsters? Things like that."

Frisk did want to know those things. He was curious why Sans didn't tell him much about the Underground. But he still wasn't sure. _What would a flower want with a soul? It can't be good by the way he's acting. But I have no choice but to agree._

"O-okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Frisk said to the flower acting as if he were scared of the thing. Which he was, but he was more afraid of what might happen if it got it's way.

"Good boy! I knew you'd come around." the flower unwrapped his vines from Frisk and went back to his happy persona.

"Just know this...if you try to tell anyone about what I'm saying to you, or that you've ever met or talked to me, Chara will get the consequences…"

"No! You stay away from her! Don't give her more hell!" Frisk didn't know what he was getting himself into. But if he could try to give himself more leeway than he would.

"Well, if you don't want me to hurt them, don't tell Sans or Chara anything, even if it means lying to them over, and over, and over!" The flower laughed as it disappeared underground.

 _Ow!_ Thought Frisk rubbing his legs and ankles from the vines. _That evil flower! What is it's problem? What does it want me to find out? What does it want with Chara's soul?_

As he walked back, he thought about the what the flower could possibly want from Chara's soul. He wondered why Chara's looked different from his. _Do all human soul's look different? But her's is red. Just not as red as mine._ He came back to where Sans and Chara were. They saw them playing eye spy.

"Okay. let's go. Got whatever I needed," Chara said lying to them again.

Frisk hated lying. Especially to Chara. She was so innocent and kind. She didn't deserve to be lied to. But Frisk knew that if he told her the truth, something bad will happen to her.

Along the way, Frisk found an umbrella and it had started to rain. _Rain? Underground? I guess it's not the weirdest thing I've seen down here._ Frisk thought as the stood under the umbrella with Chara. Sans didn't stand underneath it, he just put his hood on.

They reached a statue. It didn't seem to do anything until Chara placed the umbrella on it and it started to play like a music box. The tune was simple yet sweet. Playing the same notes over and over. The three stood there for a while and just listened as the rain came down. All they could hear was the rain and the music. It was...peaceful.

Frisk looked at Sans and saw that he was relaxed, and happy. Sans seemed happy around Frisk and Chara. Frisk wondered why. He did ask him if he had family, but Sans ignored the question. _Sans is so lonely. Maybe that's why he wants us to stay. So he doesn't have to be lonely._

Sans sighed and Frisk offered if they could keep moving. The three moved away from the statue Chara taking Sans' hand and walking away. Frisk looked back one more time to look at the statue, only to see the flower staring at him. Still following. Frisk turned back and wore a slight frown on his face. He looked at Chara and Sans smiling. _How am I going to get out of my deal?_


	6. What Happened

CH 6 | What Happened

Frisk's legs were getting tired from all the walking. That, and the fact that there were probably scratches on him. I'll try to get Sans to heal them later. If it'll work...

"Hey, um, is there some place we can rest for a bit?" Frisk asked Sans, stopping and standing, waiting for an answer.

"Um, I think we're almost at the end," Sans replied and kept walking.

"You think?" Frisk said with a groan walking again as well.

"My legs are getting tired too Sans!" Chara said still holding his hand she stopped which made Sans stop as well.

"Okay, um...there might be something up ahead," He said walking forward a little bit more and pointed "here."

There was a cross road. Frisk took a few steps forward to see a what looked like a few more abandoned homes. There was garbage everywhere. It was in ruins. He couldn't believe it. More? They were abandoned just like the one in the actual ruins. Frisk turned to Sans with an upset face.

"W-Why are they abandoned? Sans? What happened?" Frisk asked. "Don't shrug it off this time. I want the truth!"

Sans let go of Chara's hand and lowered his head. Chara went over to Frisk probably scared a little. Sans sighed.

"You'd better sit down." he said in almost a whisper.

Frisk sat down cross-legged and Frisk sat on his lap. Chara was holding onto Frisk by the waist almost like a hug. Sans stood in front of them but not looking at them. He didn't have his smile anymore. Frisk knew something was bothering him. He knew now, that that smile wasn't real. Whatever he was hiding from him, he was about to reveal.

"Long ago," Sans started "our King, lost his wife to the humans who killed her. He was devastated. He was so upset, that he went up to a village and started to burn it down. The humans got angry and waged a war on the monsters and won. They sealed us up down here with a magic spell. Things could get in, but couldn't get out. The King wasn't the same after that. He was very unstable with his emotions. The King had one son. At the time, he was very young and had no memory of his mother. The King raised his son to be a fearless leader. To show no emotion or feeling for anything."

Chara and Frisk looked at each other probably both wondering the same thing. Where was he going with this? Sans continued.

"The Prince didn't really like the way his father was raising him, so he ran away to what we now know as 'The Ruins'. He found a human who had fell down. He became friends with them and during this time, the King sent off search parties for the young Prince. They found him with the human. The Prince explained that the human got sick and he was trying to help them. The guards that found them ended up killing the human."

Chara gave a small gasp and curled up into Frisk who was holding onto her tighter.

That picture in that house. That must have been the prince and that human.

"The Prince, in a panic, absorbed his human friend's soul and became powerful beyond imagination. The Prince went back to the King and explained to him what happened. The King, unstable as he was, killed his own son in anger for trusting and helping a human and he locked the soul of the human away." Sans stopped.

Frisk looked up him. There was silence among them for awhile. Why isn't he completing his story?

"The king one day went crazy and ordered a search of everyone's homes. The royal guards destroyed many of them, people abandoned most of them and guards even killed people."

"Why would the King order something like that?" Frisk asked still holding onto Chara tightly.

"No one knew. Some say he was looking for a soul or something.."

"A soul. What would the king need a soul for?" Frisk asked. Chara looked confused.

"Because he needs it for what he's planning." Sans replied sounding very upset.

He got up and walked off a little but not too far that Frisk and Chara could hear him. His back was now turned to them. His head still lowered.

"Sans?" asked Chara quietly "What is the King planning?"

Chara was so innocent. Even the question sounded innocent coming from her. It was far from innocent. Sans turned back to face her tears coming from his eyes.

"6 other humans had fallen down since the incident. He killed all of them. He took all of their souls."

"But…" Chara got up making Frisk let go of her "Why?" She stood in front of Sans who was crying.

She was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. Sans looked at Frisk and Chara.

"He wants to use human souls to break the barrier that's trapping us all down here. But, he needs seven. And he has six" Sans hugged Chara. Chara hugged him back.

Frisk knew that Sans was worried about himself(Frisk) and Chara. He went over and hugged him too. Frisk figured out that The King, if he ever found out about Chara or himself, he would kill them and take their souls. That's why Sans didn't want them leaving. He didn't want them to die. He had grown attached to them. He wanted to protect them and keep them safe.

Sans had calmed down. Frisk and Chara had helped him stop crying.

"Sans, we go any further. We understand where you're coming from."

"Thank you. I don't want to see you two get hurt, or worse…"

The trio all got up and headed back for Snowdin. When they reached Snowdin, now all of them were very tired. It seemed like they made that long journey for nothing. They got back to Sans's house and sat down on the couch all exhausted. It was late.

"So. What are you two going to do? Don't you want to get home?" Sans asked the two kids laying worn out on the couch.

Frisk sat up and looked at Sans. He smiled and said. "If you don't mind," He got up and hugged Sans "This is our home now."

Sans smiled and hugged Frisk back. Chara got up too and hugged them both as well.

The next day, after Sans took Frisk and Chara out for Grillby's, they walked around Snowdin Forest for awhile. Sans told them that he was a sentry again and that he was actually not doing his job. But he couldn't tell the King.

Chara was holding Sans' hand. She, just like Sans, had grown attached. Frisk wasn't behind them this time. He was beside Sans. Frisk wasn't completely sure of what Sans had said or meant back in Waterfall, but he did know that he needed himself and Chara to stay with him. Sans otherwise would have a broken heart. They reached Sans's sentry station. There was what seemed to be a royal guard standing there.

The guard was taller than sans, at least six feet. It seemed like a she and was wearing her helmet over her face. Long red hair came from the helmet. Luckily she wasn't facing in the direction of Frisk or the others. Sans told them to hid in the forest while he talked to the guard.

Frisk took Chara's hand and they ran into the forest. They didn't go very far. Just far enough so that the guard wouldn't see them. Frisk could hear the conversation.

Sans walked up to the guard.

"Hiya , Undyne!"

The guard turned to Sans and took her helmet off to reveal her face.

She had blue skin and two fins as ears. Her eyes had black vertical pupils and yellow sclera with red eyeshadow. Under her left eye was a scar that looked deep but wasn't fatal to her eye-sight.

"You're late." She said in a casual voice putting her helmet under her arm.

"Yeah well, you know me!" Sans said sounding laid-back.

"Yeah I do. You're not this lazy Sans. If you don't want this job you could move back to the capital and-"

"I know what you're going to say." Sans interrupted her. "You want me to make up with...him."

"Wow. You can't even say his name. This is sad Sans…" Undyne said in pity

"I don't think so."

"You live alone. I know you miss your dad but...please stop sulking."

Sans put his head down and kicked the snow.

"Why are you here?" he said changing the conversation.

"''He-who-should-not-be-named' asked me to check your station."

"Really?" Sans raised 'eyebrow' "That asshole cares about me?"

"Okay. So I came here to check on you. But it wouldn't hurt to call or-"

Bones appeared around Undyne and Sans' eyes went back.

"Stop. I changed the topic for a reason!"

"Okay! Okay! Don't get defensive on me!" Undyne yelled back about to summon a weapon with her left hand.

Sans lowered the bones and they disappeared. His eyes went back to normal.

"Just don't bring him up again."

"Well I'm leaving now anyways so I won't."

Undyne started to walk away when she turned back.

"Hey. If you see Alphys. Could you ask her to call me?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Sans asked back

"Cause...She always working. She usually doesn't have time…"

Sans sighed. "Fine. I'll ask her tomorrow when I see her."

"Thanks. You're a good friend Sans." Undyne put her helmet back on.

She walked away back towards the town.

Frisk turned to Chara who clearly didn't hear any of what they talked about. She was staring out into the distance again. But she look was scared. Frisk didn't really understand what was happening. Frisk went down on this knees and looked at Chara.

"Chara?" Frisk asked "Are you okay?"

Chara blinked and looked up Frisk as if they had witnessed something horrible. She nodded "But what's going on?"

"There was a royal guard at Sans's sentry station. If that guard saw us, we'd-" Chara stopped talking.

Chara was shaking in fear. She was scared. There wasn't a doubt about it. Frisk held her close. He wasn't sure if it was from what he was going to say, or what she was staring off at before but he held her close anyway. Then he said to her in a soft voice.

"Hey, I know you're scared, but we'll be fine. Sans will take of the guard. Please don't be scared Chara. Were going to be okay. It's really nothing to worry about."

Frisk held onto her tightly. Chara still was shaking. Then Frisk heard footsteps. Frisk turned their head and saw Sans walking towards him. Chara did the same. she got up and ran towards him. she hugged him tightly.

"Sorry, you two. Are you okay? The guard's gone now. She won't bother us." Sans said letting Chara look up at him with teary eyes.

Frisk was so worried that something would happen. He were happier now knowing that Sans was okay. And that Chara and herself was going to be okay.

Sans walked them back to his house. He told them to stay there because he needed to 'do his job'. Frisk sat on the couch and looked at the tv. Where is the remote? He looked around but couldn't find one so they instead looked around for some board games or cards or something. He was desperate for something to do. Chara came over and started playing with him. The two for that moment acted like siblings.

Frisk heard the door rattle.

"Sans is home,!" Chara yelled

Sans stepped through the door and looked down at Chara smiling with glee up at him.

"Okay...what do you two do?" He asked trying to sound funny.

"We stayed here just like you asked." Frisk said proudly.

"Yep! We played board games cards!" Chara sounded tired and her eyes were blinking to stay awake.

"Looks like you're tired." Sans said as he picked Chara up in his arms.

She yawned and said "I'm not tired. I'm just…." they started to close their eyes.

Chara was tired. She just didn't want to admit it. She had been walking around for hours and running from things all day.

"Come on." Sans took her upstairs to the room she and Frisk was staying in.

Chara rubbed her eyes. Sans laid her down and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Chara."

"Goodnight" Chara yawned again before saying "Sans"

Sans walked out the door and closed it on his way out. Slowly, Chara closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Frisk was on the couch when Sans came down the stairs. He sat next to Frisk. Frisk wasn't looking at him. He didn't what to say. Sans broke the silence.

"So, are you okay with all this?"

"Yeah, if Chara is happy then-"

"No. I was asking you." Sans interrupted him.

Frisk sighed and looked at Sans.

"I guess...I mean, don't get me wrong, I like it here it's just…" Frisk breathed in and out and looked away "It's not home."

Frisk had a saddened look in his eyes. Sans put his arm around him. Frisk glanced back at Sans.

"Home is a hard word to swallow sometimes."

Frisk looked at Sans with a confused look on his face.

"This wasn't always my home. I lived in the capital for a long time. But I moved here."

"Why?" Frisk asked hoping he could find something out about the skeleton.

"Family issues." Sans said. "But, I know this may never be home to you, but give it chance. You might like it here. I mean, we all have. We monsters didn't really get a choice when the humans sealed us up down here." he sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is, Frisk, you don't know what you have until it's gone. You should appreciate what you have now, because it could end in a blink of an eye."

Frisk kind of understood what he meant. But it seemed like he meant what he was saying. Like he experienced losing something dear to him.

"Thanks. That's good advice." Frisk looked away again.

That wasn't all the was troubling him. He was still thinking about what the flower said to him. Sans asked him,

"So? Are you happy?"

"I guess not. I mean, I don't know."

"There's something that's troubling you. I can feel it. What is. You can trust me Frisk." Sans said

Frisk wanted to tell him so badly. But he couldn't.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

Sans sighed got up and turned to Frisk.

"Get some sleep. Okay?" Sans said heading up the stairs to go to bed himself.

"Alright, but this time, I'm really not tired," Frisk replied

"Goodnight, Frisk." Sans went into his room.

"Goodnight." Frisk whispered after he had already left.

Honestly, Frisk wasn't tired at all. He wanted to stay up a bit. He needed to think. He laid back on the couch thinking about what Sans said to him. '

'You don't know what you have until it's gone.' Did he mean Chara? Frisk wasn't sure. But he did know that he were going to try his best to be as happy as possible. Because Sans was right. He didn't know when it could all end.

Frisk's mind wandered over to what the flower was saying. Frisk didn't know what to think of anything. He wanted to tell Sans so badly. But he knew he couldn't. Why did the flower have to make things so hard? Frisk remembered the threat that it said. 'Watch her back!' The flower knew something about Chara. It needed her soul. Why her's? Why does it have to be her's? Why is it so special? It was like it knew Chara. Frisk shook his head trying to get the flower out of his thoughts.

He sat up. He listened to the sounds outside. he heard crickets and the wind howling. It was peaceful. And quiet. Frisk got chills. Something just wasn't right. He had known all along that something was wrong. But still he couldn't place what it was. It was like something was missing. Frisk shook his head again. He needed to stop. It was stressing him out. He sighed and decided he needed to get to sleep.

He got up the stairs and opened the door. Chara's asleep looking so peaceful. Frisk went around her and got into his own sleeping bag. He laid his head on the pillow and brought the covers up to his neck. He sighed once more and closed his eyes.


	7. The Clock Is Ticking

**CH 7 | The Clock Is Ticking**

Chara was playing on the stairs with some old toys that Sans found for her to play with. Frisk was sitting trying to take a nap on the couch, and Sans was at his station. It had been two days since Frisk and Chara had fallen. They practically moved in with Sans at this point.

"You know Chara," Frisk said "It was really nice of Sans to let us stay here. Since it's dangerous outside."

Frisk, too tired to answer replied "Yeah it was. And also cares about us you know?" Frisk had his eyes closed not watching Chara.

Chara continued to play with her toys and Frisk had nodded off to sleep. Frisk woke up rubbing his eyes and look at the toys on the ground. He looked around for Chara but when he felt a cold chill, he turned his head around to see that the door was wide open, blowing all the cold air and snow in. Frisk got up quickly and rushed to the door. He was about to leave when a small 'surprise' was waiting for him. The small flower was at the base of the doorway with a huge sinister grin on it's face.

"What do you want?" Frisk asked angrily

"It's payment time Frisk!"

"Sorry 'weed', but I'm not hurting Chara."

"No huh...thought so...that's why I took it upon myself to dispose of her myself!"

"Where's Chara?" Frisk said with an angry look on his face.

Chara looked at the flower whose grin was wider. "Where. Is. Chara."

"Hehehe! She's, taking a nice, cold **dip!"**

Frisk looked in shock

"The clock is ticking…tick tock Frisk…we wouldn't want anyone to **drown** would we~?" the flower laughed manically and popped back underground.

Frisk looked confused. Then suddenly. It hit him. _The river!_ Frisk ran outside and around the corner to where the river was. He didn't see Chara. _Oh no! No no no!_ Frisk ran back around to the other side of Sans's house to see Chara floating down on a piece of small ice.

"CHARA!" Frisk called out

"Frisk! Help!"

Frisk, without thinking, jumped into the freezing cold river and swam out to Chara.

"Chara, give me your hand!"

Chara stretched out her hand. It wasn't long enough.

"I-I can't!" Chara looked very upset. She was crying.

"Hold on! I'll get closer!" Frisk swam closer.

The water was cold as ice. Frisk had on a short sleeve shirt and long pants, while Chara had on a long sweater and shorts. Both were not well suited for cold water. It was hard to get there. The water was surprisingly rapid. Frisk almost got to the ice but missed. Frisk heard Chara yelling for him and Frisk tried harder to get to her. He had to stay determined. Frisk swam as hard as he could.

By now the two were already in Waterfall. Frisk saw a giant waterfall coming closer. Frisk swam harder trying to reach Chara. Chara had her eyes closed and was too scared to to try and swim against the current. Which probably wouldn't have helped anyways. With one final push Frisk was close enough to the ice once again.

"Take my hand! Frisk stretched his hand out again.

Chara opened her eyes and stretched her hand out as well. This time Chara was able to grab ahold. Frisk pulled Chara close. The two were then floating in the water going down the river to the waterfall fast. Frisk swam to the shore that was closest. He reached land and put Chara up first since she was drowning. He then got up himself and stood up. Chara was still on the ground most likely trying to process what just happened. Frisk knelt down beside her.

"Chara? Are you alright?" He said out of breath.

Chara just sat there breathing in and out with some stutter to it. She hugged him and started crying onto his shoulder.

Frisk put his arms around her. He stroked her head trying to calm her down. Frisk himself needed to take a breather but first he knew he needed to tend to Chara. Frisk and Chara pulled out of the hug and Frisk got up. He held out his hand to Chara.

The two headed back towards the place that was their house. When they got there, Frisk got Chara a towel to dry her off. Frisk and Chara were both still freezing cold and soaking wet. He sat Chara down on the couch after she was mostly dry and gave her a blanket to replace the wet towel.

Frisk made some hot chocolate and gave it to Chara. That whole time, not one of them said anything to each other. Frisk sat down next to Chara.

"Chara? Are you alright now?" Frisk asked not sounding mad or upset, but kind.

"Y-yeah." Chara replied. Being cold was affecting her speech a little.

Chara still had some tears in her eyes. Frisk guessed that she was expecting him to be angry at her. Frisk put his arm around Chara to comfort her.

"Chara...I'm not angry."

Chara looked up in surprise.

"Y-you're n-not?"

Frisk smiled lightly and gently.

"No. I'm a little upset maybe, but not angry."

There was silence. Chara drank some of her hot chocolate. Chara calmed down but she was still shivering. Frisk put his hand on Chara's forehead. It was warm.

"Chara, you have a fever."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I'm taking you to bed." Frisk picked Chara up.

"I-I'm n-not t-tired!"

"No, but you need some rest." Frisk brought Chara up to their room. Chara sneezed a few times on the way up. _Yep. Fever._

Frisk laid Chara down on her sleeping bag and pulled the blankets over her. He gave Chara one of her new stuffed toys and left her to rest.

He went back downstairs and sat on the couch. _What the hell am I going to tell Sans?_ He gave a big sigh and wondered what time it was. Luckily there was a clock nearby on the wall. Frisk looked at and saw that it was a quarter past three. All he could think of when he saw the clock was that flower taunting him.

"Tick tock Frisk…"

Frisk shook it from his head. _Sans is getting off work soon._ The afternoon was a disaster. Frisk sat there and thought of how the hell he was going to tell Sans. Then the door opened and Sans came in.

"Hey Frisk." He said taking off his jacket and scarf.

Frisk waved as Sans put his jacket and scarf on the hanger.

"Frisk? Are you okay?" he asked

"Hm? Oh yeah."

"Frisk?" he asked again in a more concerned tone

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Is something wrong?"

"Oh um..yeah it's-nothing's wrong." He lied.

"Well okay...where's Chara?" Sans questioned the young boy sitting on the couch seeming offaly suspicious.

Frisk really wasn't sure how to tell Sans. What was he going to say? Would he lie again. No. He couldn't. Sans deserved to know. Besides, there was no hiding it.

"She uh...oh boy. How do I explain this?" Frisk looked nervous.

"Frisk...what happened?" Sans said in a serious voice.

Frisk had never heard this side of Sans before. He sounded as concerned as he should be.

"Well?" he asked again.

"She...fell into the river? And now she has a fever?" Frisk said trying to sound innocent but he looked away from from Sans once he gave an angry look. He wasn't impressed.

"You went outside? And disobeyed me?"

"Yes?" Frisk was really nervous now.

 _He's going to kick my ass so hard..._

"And so where IS Chara?" Sans was standing with his arms crossed.

"Upstairs taking a nap."

Sans was still not happy. Frisk and Chara had both gone outside when he told them not to. That was one of the rules if they wanted to stay with him. It was also the most important.

Frisk watched as Sans come out of their room and back down the stairs. Frisk felt horrible. He never wanted to disobey him but he had too. Frisk was in trouble. Sans sat down next to Frisk and looked at him with a sincere face. Frisk was a little confused. _Why isn't he angry?_

"Why did you break the rules?" he asked very nicely and not angrily.

"I needed to save Chara from drowning in the river." Frisk said. _That wasn't a lie._

"Okay. But why was Chara in the river?"

"Um…" Frisk was at a loss for words.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Sans that a demonic flower was trying to kill Chara and take her soul because then he would have to say everything else. And the flower would just come after Chara again. How could he lie out of this?

"She" Frisk sighed "It's my fault. I was taking a nap and I wasn't watching I guess she decided play outside and I guess she went to the river and fell in." He didn't want to blame it on Chara.

"I see." Sans looked away from Frisk for a few moments

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Please don't punish Chara! It's all my fault! When I realized that she wasn't there, I went out to get her back in and-"

"I understand, Frisk."

Sans got up. He looked upset. But not in the crying way. He was upset that Frisk wasn't more responsible. The truth was, Frisk wasn't reasonable. He didn't notice that Chara snuck out in the first place. He just had to take a nap! _Sans should punish me. I am so stupid!_

"I'm disappointed Frisk."

"I know."

"I should punish both of you." Sans looked back at Frisk. He had his head down.

"I know…" Frisk said almost so that Sans couldn't hear.

"But I won't. Chara has cold and that wouldn't be fair to her." Sans paused before continuing "you however, will be."

 _Oh great. Yep. knew it._ Frisk thought. He knew he wasn't going to get away with what happened.

"You, will do everything Chara asks. Since she'll be in bed for a few days, you will get whatever she needs, whenever she needs it. And you can clean the house too. Agreed?"

"Yes." Frisk said with his head down still.

Frisk was in trouble and he had no one to blame but himself. It was all his fault.


	8. Long Pondering Night

**CH 8 | Long Pondering Night**

Frisk thought. He thought about what happened with Chara. He never asked her why she ran off in the first place and he didn't want to wake her to find out. He looked beside him and she was sleeping. That afternoon was just a disaster. Frisk let Chara almost drown. He sat on his 'bed' and just thought. He felt too much guilt to go to sleep. He could hear Sans downstairs making slight noises clearly being respectful of the children sleeping upstairs. Or child. Frisk just couldn't fathom what would have happened if he didn't save Chara in time. They both would have died.

 _The flower wasn't joking when it said it was going to kill Chara. I bet it's plotting more ways to kill her right now. It wants her soul or something..._

Frisk then had a new thought. The flower.

 _The flower doesn't even have a soul...how could I not notice that before? Sans said all monsters had souls. Then that means that that flower isn't a monster. Heh. Sure acts like one. Maybe it wants Chara's soul to have one of it's own? But then that's stupid. It had me trapped. It's vines were wrapped around my legs, it could have killed me and taken my soul. But it didn't. It wanted Chara's. Why?_

Frisk heard Sans coming up the stairs and quickly pretended to be asleep. Frisk heard the door creak open. He heard footsteps go over to Chara. There was silence. Then the footsteps came over to Frisk.

He heard Sans bend down and whisper "Goodnight Frisk" to him before he got up and left the room. Frisk sat up again after he made sure Sans was in his room. He continued with his on-going thoughts.

 _The flower said something about Chara's soul being special or it could free all monsters or something like that. So how does it know? Chara didn't seem to know the flower. Seemed new to her. So why!_

Frisk laid back down and stared at the ceiling. The staring got him thinking again.

 _Chara does that all the time. She stares into nothingness. The last time she did that she seemed…scared. At the time we were running from sudden doom, but the look in her eyes when she looked into the forest was like she saw something. Something terrifying._

Frisk looked over at the little girl sleeping again. He had an idea. He hated it. But he needed to know more, and it couldn't wait until morning.

Frisk quietly crawled over to Chara. He was knelt at the edge of her sleeping bag. She was facing away from him so her back was facing him. _All I have to do is engage in a fight and I'll see her soul._ Frisk didn't know what to do so he poked her gently first to see if she'd wake up. Thankfully she didn't wake up. Frisk poked her again this time a bit harder.

To his surprise, to his soul appeared out in front of him. The bright red glow from the soul lit up the area around him. _It worked!_ Frisk quitey went around Chara to see her soul. There it was. That same dull red as before. Frisk sat and pondered.

 _Why would the flower want this soul? Something about doesn't seem...healthy...for lack of a better word._ Frisk looked at his own and then at Chara's again. _Mine is a bright red. It's glowing and making light. Her's is dull, barely any light. This has to be abnormal._ Frisk walked away from Chara and his soul, along with the light, faded. Chara's soul disappeared as well.

 _This is too weird. My soul clearly seems a better choice to have. Not that I want someone taking it from me. So why did that flower want hers? It makes no sense._

 _Now that I think about it, nothing about Chara makes sense. She was there when I fell. Her hair was filled with dirt and she didn't remember anything. The ground looked as if it had been dug up and she knew all the puzzles to the Ruins. Why? Is this girl really more than meets the eye?_

Frisk sat up all night just thinking until Frisk heard a sound at his door. _Sans. It must be morning._ Frisk laid back down and pretended to be asleep. Sans opened the door. He came over to Frisk.

"Frisk?" Sans whispered

Frisk pretended to just wake up even though he never slept.

"Good you're awake."

"Yep. Just woke up." Frisk said in a sleepy yet suspicious voice

"Uh...Well I guess you can start to clean the house when you're ready." Sans said. He seemed confused of what Frisk said but he didn't seem to care all that much.

"Wait...now?" Frisk questioned.

"Well yeah. When you're ready you can start." Sans walked out of the room leaving Frisk.

 _Well great. I guess I really DO have to clean the whole house. Alone._

Frisk stretched and got up. He went downstairs to see Sans about to leave.

"You're leaving alreday?" Frisk asked the skeleton

"Yeah. I do have a job you know. But don't worry. I'm not leaving you here alone."

 _Phew. wait...did hire a..._

"Wha-You mean you have a babysitter?" Frisk looked puzzled.

 _I'm too old for a babysitter! But then again, Sans doesn't trust me right now. It makes sense if he asked someone to watch us while he's out._

"Yep." Sans zipped up his blue winter jacket and opened the front door.

"She'll be here soon. Remember to get Chara whatever she wants."

"Yeah I know." Frisk replied sounding down.

"See you later Frisk." Sans went out the door.

Now Frisk was up all alone with a sleeping sick Chara upstairs. He looked around to see if he could find a broom or something. _Guess I'd better make this place spotless._

Frisk swept the floor for about 30 minutes and no sound of Chara. _Chara must be tired...like me._ Frisk yawned. He really wanted to take a break and rest but he knew that this was his punishment and he needed to do it. A few moments later, a knock came to the door.

The knock sounded as if two people were knocking. _Did Sans get two babysitters?_ Frisk opened the door. To his surprise, a blue spider girl with six arms and five eyes stood at the door.

"Excuse me deary, Is this is the Gaster residence?"

/ OOH! Puzzling thoughts. What do you guys think Flowey wants with Chara's soul? I'm interested in what you think. How close are you to the truth? Til next time - Cupz/


	9. Old Friends?

**CH 9 | Old Friends?**

"Excuse me deary, Is this is the Gaster residence?" said the blue spider girl at the door.

Frisk looked at her a little shocked. She had on a red dress with a white collar and a black bow around it She was wearing black leggings that looked like spider webs and tall black boots. She had a nice slender figure for a young girl that looked about 20.

Her black hair was medium and in low pony tails with red bows. Her side bangs came across her face but still able to see her five deep purple eyes. She had on grey gloves on each hand with a purple heart in the center. She had little fangs coming from her mouth.

"Gaster residence?" Frisk repeated back to the young girl standing before him.

"Yes. This is Sans' home. Isn't?" She when she asked a question back. When she blinked, all her eyes blinked at different times but all in order. It was sort of creepy.

"Yes. Sans does live here. Are you the babysitter?" The conversation between the this girl and Frisk was made up completely of questions.

"Indeed I am. May I came in?"

"Oh yeah!" Frisk got out of the way to let the stranger walk into the house.

"I'm Muffet by the way!" She said putting one of her hands out towards the human boy.

"Frisk." Shook Muffet's hand that was stretched out.

"So where is the other one?" She said one as if Chara was a thing. Clearly not intentional.

"She's upstairs sleeping-"

"With a cold. Yes. Sans told me on the phone." Muffet looked around the house.

"Did he call you last night?"

"Mm-hm!" Muffet seemed happy for what Sans had told him about the state of the underground.

"So you also know that I have to clean the entire house?"

"Yes. Sans did mention that. If you don't mind me asking, why?" Muffet sat down on the couch very elegantly with her dress spreading out onto the couch like she was a lady.

"I'm grounded." Frisk said continuing to sweep the floor

"Oh. I won't pry to much deary."

Muffet sat on the couch and watched Frisk finish sweeping the floor. Once he was done, he put all the dust and dirt in the garbage in the kitchen.

"Are you done?" Muffet asked nicely.

 _Muffet seems like a nice young girl who probably needs some extra money. Or maybe she's doing for fun?_

"Maybe. I need to clean up the kitchen as well, probably wipe the walls, clean my and Chara's room," Frisk was stopped by Muffet standing up. She had a preserved face on and was ready for action.

"Say no more. I'll help you."

"Oh! Thank you but, I think Sans wanted this discipline to be my punishment…"

"Well, you can't do all of this alone. Besides, I've got lots of extra hands!" Muffet holds up her six hands and shakes them like jazz hands.

Frisk nods to her and the two begin to clean.

A few hours went by and the house was looking much cleaner. There was so dirty laundry on the floor and whatever smell there was, was gone.

"Thanks Muffet. I couldn't have finished without you." Frisk said putting all the cleaning supplies away under the sink.

"No problem."

Then, both of their attentions turn up towards the stairs when Chara came out peeking through the door.

"Hey Chara!" Frisk called up.

"Frisk…" Chara said cautiously. "Who is that?" Chara pointed to Muffet.

"That's Muffet. She's our babysitter while Sans is at work." Frisk said going up the stairs to meet Chara.

"Oh...okay." Chara sneezed and rubbed her nose.

Chara's nose was red and it looked like she's been sneezing a lot.

"Aww. poor Chara." Muffet said from downstairs. Muffet had a look on her face that said she had an idea. "Hey! Why don't I take you two out for lunch!"

"We can't go outside the house." Frisk replied. _Or at least I can't._

"Well...Sans doesn't have to know. Besides. I don't want to bake in the kitchen. We just cleaned it!" Muffet said.

Frisk and Chara went down the stairs and stood in front of Muffet.

"What'da say dearies?"

Although you'd think Muffet would look creepy, she had actually had a very cute smile.

"Okay! But as long as you don't tell Sans." Frisk said and turned to the sick Chara beside him.

"Chara? You okay to come along?"

Chara nodded and smiled a little but Frisk thought it seemed sort of forced.

Muffet took the children out of the house and to the nearby restaurant. Muffet opened the door and took the kids to a booth. The place wasn't too busy. There were a few monsters at the tables but for most part it was empty.

There were two bird like monsters drunk in a corner, a bunny monster was at one booth by themselves and a couple of different dogs were playing poker.

The three sat at the booth until Grillby came over with a notepad and pencil.

Grillby was a fire elemental monster. He wore rectangle glasses that covered his eyes. He had on a white dress shirt with a black vest and a black bowtie. He had black pants and dress shoes.

"What can I get for...oh!" He sounded normal until he noticed Muffet.

"Muffet. What are you doing here?" He asked sort of angerly but it really did sound like he was asking.

"Hm. It's good to see you too Grillby. " Muffet said sounding a bit annoyed

Grillby's fire sort of rose and started to burn a bit faster when Muffet spoke. Frisk and Chara kind of just looked at each other with the same look on their face. 'What's going on?'

Grillby adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath. "What can I get for you today?" He asked trying to ignore Muffet's presents.

"I'll get some fries." Muffet said not even looking at him.

Frisk could definitely sense some tension between the two. Grillby wrote down Muffet order though Frisk saw him write maybe a little bit more. Grillby turned his attention to Chara. Chara nodded agreeing with Muffet on the fries. Grillby wrote down again and turned to Frisk. Frisk looked at Muffet and then at Grillby.

"I'd like an explaination please." He said to the both them.

Muffet and Grillby looked at each other is hatred then looked away with their noses up in disgust like they were five year-olds.

There was silence between the two for awhile. Until finally Muffet said,

"Well, Grillby," She said his name as if she meant 'rat' or something in repugnance "you should tell him since YOU were the one to mess it up."

"Me?" grillby replied again making his fire grow bigger "You were the one you messed it up!"

The two then began to fight with each other yelling nasty words at each other and Frisk just slowly put his hands over Chara's ears. Chara looked up at Frisk with a face of question and tilted her head like a dog. Frisk just looked back at the two adults acting like five year-olds. The other people around started to pay attention Grillby and Muffet. Soon enough they started to shout 'Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!' Clearly most of them were drunk or bored.

Grillby rolled up his sleeves and glared at Muffet. Muffet had a sinister look on her face. The two looked ready to brawl.

 _This can NOT end well._


	10. Explaining Some Things

**CH 10 | Explaining Some Things**

 **(So yay ten chapters! This will have more than the original so that means more stuff to write about. But that also means I can add some more backstory to Sans, Muffet, Grillby, Chara, Frisk, Flowey, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Gaster and two more who I haven't introduced yet. If you're wondering why I added Gaster to the list well, you haven't read chapter 8 or 9. His name is mentioned. And plus in the original I never had Muffet or Undyne. So yay! Adding stuff! Anyway, please stand by while I write this story I do have lots of homework to do now so updates maybe a bit delayed as you've seen. But sometimes that means I just have writers block or I didn't have time that day. This has gone on way longer than I wanted to so….on with the story! There's a fight going on!)(btw play Grillby's or Muffet's theme. Just suggestions.)**

 _This isn't going end well._ Frisk thought as Grillby and Muffet took their fight outside. All of Snowdin, which wasn't too many people, showed up. _Apparently this place doesn't get too exciting._

Frisk and Chara were watching as Grillby shot fire from his hands at Muffet. Muffet swiftly dodged his attacks and gave a little smile that seemed sweet and innocent when she was done dodging.

Muffet then shot purple webbing at Grillby. The webbing shot in patterns and tiny spiders were holding onto the string while muffet was firing it. Muffet than made bomarange-like-croissants with her magic and fired them at Grillby. Grillby dodged a few but was hurt by most.

While this was happening, Frisk could see both of their souls. Both souls were upside-down white hearts. Frisk wondered if anyone else saw them but he never asked. The fight continued.

Grillby's turn. He shot his fire into the ground this time. His fire spread along the snow, somehow, and ended up under Muffet. Muffet jumped up and avoided the fire.

"That all you got, Flameboy?" Muffet teased.

Grillby smirked and sent more fire in the same way towards the spider girl. Muffet jumped over them as they came but got hit a few times. Muffet then used her magic to send more web patterns at Grillby. He dodged them all perfectly.

"That all YOU got Spidergirl?"

Muffet smiled and snapped her fingers. Donut like objects appeared in all six hands. She threw them at Grillby and he got hit by a lot of them. In Frisk's opinion, they were hard to miss.

Grillby looked more out of breath then Muffet did. He did get hit more. Grillby used his fire to the surround Muffet in a circle. It quickly enclosed on her. There was hardly a way to get out and Muffet couldn't jump in time. The fire was too high.

Frisk looked in almost horror and excitement. One one hand he didn't want these two to fight, but on the other, he was a ten year-old boy, Of course he'd want to see people fight. Especially with magic. Chara though didn't look o thrilled about any of it. She hid behind Frisk just peeking out to see what was happening.

Now Muffet looked the same as Grillby. But luckily, it was now Muffet's turn. She used her weds again but this time, she used them to wrap Grillby up. Grillby was now tied up and couldn't break the webs. Muffet clapped her hands and waited. A moment passed and a rather large muffin spider monster crawled up.

The thing had a light purple top with a pinkish purple bottom followed by six legs and two big black eyes and a teeth like mouth. It's front two legs were like tiny arms and it's back two were the actually legs. It was taller than Muffet but by a bit. The thing was about to attack Grillby when Grillby managed to burn through the webbing and push back the thing with fire streams.

The things flew back and landed next to Muffet. Muffet was about to make another move but Chara ran out in between the two and yelled

"Stop!" She put both her hands out to each side signing for both monsters to stop.

Frisk was going to go after her but decided to see where this was going first. In all honestly, he was surprised that Chara even did that. She was usually shy and didn't act out. Then again she did go outside and almost drowned so maybe this was the new usual. He did after basically just meet this girl two or three days ago.

Muffet looked at Chara. "Chara deary, please step aside."

"Yes child. Please move so I can burn back to Hotland!" Grillby replied.

Both monsters had angry looks on their faces towards the other.

"No! Fighting is bad! Can't you two talk it out instead?" Chara's face looked sincere. Like she actually couldn't stand them fighting. She also had some tears running down her face.

Muffet and Grillby looked at eachother again. This time in worry. Muffet lowered her defensive state and so did Grillby. Muffet walked over Chara and comforted her.

Frisk wasn't sure what sure what she said to her but Chara seemed to calm down. Everyone watching the fight either went back into Grillby's or into their homes. Frisk went over to Muffet and Chara and so did Grillby.

"So," Frisk said. "Can I get that explanation now?"

Muffet and the kids sat back down at their booth and Grillby brought them their food. Muffet and Chara their fries and Frisk ordered a cheese burger. Grillby pulled up a chair and sat down at the end of table.

"So...why do you two hate each other?" Frisk asked taking a bite from his burger.

"We don't HATE each other deary, we just dislike each other very much."

"Yes. We dislike each other very much." Grillby said adjusting his glasses.

"Okay, but why?"

"Well...it must have been seven, eight years ago?" Muffet said turning to Grillby.

"Yes. Seven."

"It was myself, Grillby and Sans." Muffet added.

"Sans?" Frisk asked.

"Yes deary. We were Sans' friends. I guess we still are."

Muffet, Sans and her tiny muffin spider were walking around Snowdin Forest playing pranks on random monsters.

Muffet had on a peach and orange striped blouse and magenta pantaloons. Her hair was up in two ponytails on her head tied with red bows. Sans was wearing a blue and a light baby blue shirt with darker blue stripes. He had on grey sweatpants and his blue and purple scarf.

They walked a while until they heard some fighting. The two kids ran over to bigger monsters were picking on a fame monsters. Muffet hated seeing people being picked on. Muffet looked at Sans who had the same idea as her. Interfere. Muffet and Sans ran over to the fight.

"Hey!" Muffet called out "Why don't pick on someone your own size?" The monsters were twice the size as Muffet. The first monster was a rabbit and the second was a dragon.

The two laughed at Muffet who was trying to be threatening. Sans stood next to her and they both looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at the two bullies and snapped their fingers. Muffet's muffin-spider, who had a sweet and cute face, turned into a toothy grin. Sans summoned a giant skull like thing, also with a teeth -like mouth.

The two bullies got scared from the sight and ran off. The flame monster, who was scared also was frozen in place.

Muffet and Sans called off their scary threatening helpers and went over to the flame monster.

The boy was wearing a red striped shirt with blue jeans and big nerd like glasses.

"You okay?" Muffet asked as her pet jumped up into her arms.

"Y-yeah...thank you. Both of you…" said the monster looking at both Muffet and Sans.

"I'm Muffet by the way! And that's Sans." Muffet said introducing Sans for him "What's your name?"

"I'm Grillby." he said sort of shy.

"Nice to meet you Grillby." Sans said extending his hand out for Grillby.

Grillby shook the hand and a whoopie cushion that was on his hand went off and made a long fart sound. The three stood in silence before falling over laughing. A friendship was made.

"Thats cool. So you met Grillby and became friends. How did you fall apart?" Frisk asked as Muffet just told the backstory.

"We all got into a rather nasty fight. You see, Muffet and Sans had know each other longer than I had."

"So was that the problem? That you felt you didn't get along as well? Like a third wheel?"

"No no. Nothing like that."

And older Grillby finished wiping down all the tables in the restaurant. He heard the bell ring as his friend walk in. Muffet . Muffet brought her pet in with her. Grillby went over to her.

"Muffy, you know you can't bring him in here. Right?"

"Aww! But he's not hurting anyone! Are you Muffin?" Muffet pets the now larger spider-muffin.

Grillby rolled his eyes and let them in. Muffet sat down at the bar. "Where's Sans?" Grillby asked her.

"Not sure. He said he'd meet me here but, I'm not so sure now."

Grillby grabbed her a drink and some water for Muffin.

"Strange. Well Sans is a man of his word. So let's just see if he shows up."

Half and hour passes. Still no sign of Sans. Both had been drinking and were basically drunk.

"Muffet, are you sure you told him to meet you here?" Grillby asked Muffet who has had now 3 drinks.

"Yes. I'm sure. Do you any other place called Grillby's?" Muffet had a slight slur to her words but was still fine.

"It's just, he was supposed to be here."

"If you're that worried, call him."

Grillby picked up his phone and called Sans.

*Ring. Ring. Ring.*

"There was no answer Muffet now what?" Grillby asked her sounding frustrated.

"Hell if I know. I'd better home though, I have work tomorrow." Muffet got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Muffet." grillby said her name and she turned around

"Oh right. Just put it on my tab." Muffet said before walking out the door.

"MUFFET!" Grillby yelled at her.

Muffet was literally about to leave. She turned back around again angrily. "What?"

"Do not care about our friend's safety?"

"Of course I care about Sans' safety! Maybe he's busy."

"Muffet I have a bad feeling something's wrong. I've tried texting him as well and there's no answer. What if he's in trouble?"

"Grillby you worry too much! Sans is fine!"

"How do you know that?" The two started fighting.

"I don't know! I know Sans would dig himself a hole he couldn't get out of! He's a smart guy, if he's in trouble, he can handle it."

Muffet walked out of the bar. Grillby got 'fired up' and ran after her.

"You're just a coward!"

Muffet stopped in her tracks. He didn't turn around or say anything.

"You're an idiot if you still think I don't care. Because I do. Sans is my friend. I'm going to check on him now if that makes you feel better. Jerk." Muffet walked off leaving Grillby alone.

He stood there as snow began to fall. Muffet's silhouette was all that was left of her and it was fading into the darkness. Friendship fell apart.

"Thats so stupid!" Frisk called out.

"What?" Muffet said

"You guys stopped talking because you had one fight!"

Muffet and Grillby then looked at each other with sincere alike thoughts. They turned back to Frisk.

"He never told you. Did he?"

Frisk with a confused face looked back at them. "What are you talking about?"

"That night, when we fought, something did go wrong with Sans…"

"Wh-what?" Chara said finally speaking up "Something's wrong with Sans?"

Muffet sighed. "Should we tell them?"

Grillby nodded. "If they're going to stay with him, they should know even if he doesn't want them too."

Frisk and Chara looked almost scared from what Grillby and Muffet were going to say.

 _Time to learn some truth. Even if it's bad...Sans can't keep secrets forever..._


	11. Worried

**CH 11 | Worried**

 **/For this chapter I did something a bit different. Tell me if you like it or not. Please note that all the flashbacks with the characters are teenagers about 18 -19 years old./**

"So. He's what happened." Muffet started "We don't know every detail, but we can fill you in on some things."

"Okay." Frisk and Chara sit together to hear about the man who was taking care of them.

He never told them anything about himself, and whenever Frisk asked, he'd change the topic.

 _Time to learn some truth. Even if it's bad...Sans can't keep secrets forever…_

It started that night after I left Grillby's,

Muffet was walking home with Muffin, her pet, through waterfall when she got a text on her phone.

Sans: Muffet? Are you there?

Muffet: Yeah. I here. Where were you?

Sans: …

Muffet: Sans?

Sans: …

Sans: Can I ask you something?

Muffet: Of course you can. You can ask me anything.

Sans: …

Sans: What would you do if you were alone and you had nowhere to go?

Muffet: Sans. I don't understand. Are you okay?

Sans: …

Muffet: Sans?

Sans: …

Muffet put her phone back and started to run to the capital. She tried calling Sans on her way over at least three times but there was no reply. Muffet was getting seriously worried. She got to Sans' house and knocked rapidly on the door. There was no reply.

Muffet texted Sans again.

Muffet: Sans where are you?

Sans: …

Muffet: Damn it Sans reply!

Sans …

Muffet: I'm texting Undyne!

Sans: …

Muffet went to Undyne's text messages.

Muffet: Undyne?

Undyne: Muffet? You never text me

Muffet: Have you heard from Sans?

Undyne: No. Why? Is something wrong?

Muffet: I think something's wrong yeah. He won't answer me anymore.

Undyne: …

Undyne: Yeah he won't answer me either

Muffet: What's happening? Where could he be?

Undyne: Calm down. He's probably at home

Muffet: I'm at his house. He's not here.

Undyne: What did he say to you that got you like this.

Muffet: I'll send you what he said to me.

Muffet: …

Muffet: What would you do if you were alone and you had nowhere to go?

Undyne: That's what he said to you?

Muffet: yea. What should we do?

Undyne: have you tried calling him?

Muffet: Yeah like three times already. he's not picking up

Undyne: He could be at the lab.

Muffet. Okay I'm going now. Can you meet me there?

Undyne: Sure.

Muffet put her phone away and ran to the lab. To her surprise it looked to be flaming. Muffet ran inside. She coughed a bit and started to yell out for Sans.

"Sans? Are you here?"

Muffet couldn't see anything through all the smoke. She looked around as much as she could.

"SANS!" Muffet continued to cough.

She heard someone coming up behind her. Undyne.

"Muffet? Is that you?" Undyne called out from the smoke.

"Yea. I don't think Sans is here..."

"Let's get of here." The two girls ran out of the burning building.

Muffet and Undyne watched as royal Guards came in and helped put out the fire.

Undyne started walking away. Muffet ran up to her.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my friend." Undyne replied.

"Sans is my friend too. I'm coming with you." Muffet said and not taking no for an answer.

Frisk sat in silence trying to understand what Muffet just told him. Chara looked the same as Frisk did. Shocked, confused and worried.

"So, you couldn't find me?" Frisk asked

"Well we…" Muffet said before continuing her story

Muffet was already worried about Sans but neither Muffet nor Undyne knew where to look for him. It was getting late. Much latter than it was before. The two must have looked everywhere before Undye told Muffet to go home.

"I'll ask the Royal guard to look for him."

"Do think they will? You're still a trainee!"

"His father was the Royal Scientist. I'm sure they'd look for his son."

Muffet hated the idea of giving up but Undyne was right. Muffet went home. Prior to her arrival at the lab, she told her pet Muffin to meet her at home. Muffin was waiting for Muffet.

Muffet got inside and was actually crying. She wanted to go out and look for Sans more but she was drunk and tired. She knew it was best to keep going in the morning even if she didn't want to.

The next morning Muffet woke up with a hangover. She heard a beeping sound coming from somewhere. She looked over at her phone and it was glowing with the words 'one new message'. Muffet opened her phone and checked the message. Sans. Muffet listened to the message right away. His was faint and it was hard to hear. His voice sounded sad and down. Unlike Sans at all. He was usually very upbeat and laid back. Here, he sounded depressed.

"Hey Muffet. Sorry about last night. Things happened and….let's just say...I'm okay now. You don't need to worry, I'm in Snowdin and I'm okay. Please don't come looking for me. I just need to be alone right now. For a while really. Please understand. Bye." *click*

Muffet was in shock. What she just heard didn't sound okay. She so desperately wanted to go to Snowdin and see her friend but she knew her boundaries. She could tell Sans was upset and needed some time by himself. Muffet knew he wasn't dumb. He was 18 years old and he was more than capable to take care of himself. But she still couldn't help to worry.

"And that's all I know. He just called me I never spoke to him again."

"What? You never went to go check on him? Even after a few days?" Frisk's voice sounded concerned.

"Frisk, it's not like I didn't want to. But something changed in Sans that day. I could hear it in his voice."

Frisk looked away.

 _That's not what I expected to hear. Sans was so lonely. That's why he didn't want us to leave. Something happened that day and only Sans knows what. I have to know. I have to..._


	12. Sans' Story

**CH 12 | Sans' Story**

Frisk was sitting on the couch waiting for Sans to come back. Muffet had brought Frisk and Chara home and then she went home herself. That was an hour ago. Frisk sat on the couch thinking about what Muffet told him. Sans went missing and then turned up the day after asked not to found.

 _At least I know why he has a joke book now…_

Frisk heard a sound at the door. Sans entered the house with his jacket and scarf. Frisk looked over him. Sans smiled and sat next to Frisk.

"Hey Frisk. Why you up so late?" Sans asked.

Frisk looked at Sans looked very concerned. Sans' smile turned into a frown.

"Is everything okay?" He asked again

"Why are you here alone?" Frisk asked with a low voice not looking at Sans anymore.

"What? I'm not alone. I've you two. You and Chara." he replied sounded as calm as he could. The question clearly set off a nerve.

"No. I mean, why were alone. Why did you come to Snowdin Sans?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" Sans avoiding answering the question like he always did.

"Because you're lying to us. You're hiding some truth from your friends and from Chara and myself." Frisk looked back up at Sans. "I just want to understand why."

"No. No you don't." Sans said back rather quickly. _Whatever he's hiding, no matter how long it takes, I'll find out._

"Yes I do. I want to know why you disappeared one day and showed up in Snowdin the next."

"Who told you that?" Sans was starting to sound nervous. If he had a heart, it would be beating extremely fast.

"Muffet."

Sans didn't say anything. He looked down at the ground before taking a deep breath in and out. He looked back at Frisk who had a determined look on his face.

"You really want to know about me? Why I 'disappeared'. Why I left? Why I live alone in a small town away from basically all my friends?" Sans said. His eyes went black when he talked.

Frisk nodded slowly.

Sans sighed. "Okay. Here's my story. Better get comfy. Cause it's long, story…"

Frisk leaned back into the couch and got comfy. He was ready to hear what Sans had to say. _The long awaited truth._ Frisk thought as Sans begun.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. I was born to Doctor Wing Ding Gaster and Laila Gaster. I had a younger brother who was three years younger than me. My mother died when I was 3 years-old due to giving birth to be brother.. I took interest in my father's work and basically ignored my brother. We both did. When I was eighteen, my father...died due to a fire in the lab, and my brother ran away from home after hearing the news. He blamed me for not saving him and well, we had a big fight and decided that we should never see eachother again and were no longer brothers. I packed up my things and moved to Snowdin which was far away from the Capital and needed to get my mind off of things. With no job and no real family left, I drank my cares away, until I was offered a job as a royal scientist."

"R-really?" Frisk asked in the middle of his story. "Wasn't your dad the-"

"Yeah. He was." Sans looked off into the distance.

"What did you do?" Frisk asked Sans moving closer to the skeleton.

"Well at first I said no. I didn't want anything to do with science. I was still shaken by the events. But, after some persuasion, I took the job."

Frisk gasped. _He lied! I knew it! I knew he couldn't_ _ **just**_ _be a sentry! He had blueprints and stuff!_

"I know I lied to ya kid. But it was to keep you safe. If you knew what I do there…"

Sans paused...Frisk could tell he instantly regretted saying that.

"Sans? What do you do there?" Frisk moved away from Sans a little bit

"After all these years, more humans had fallen. The king, or whatever guard, killed the humans, and took their souls. We experimented on them and then gave them to the king to keep. He needs sous to break the barrier. Remember?

Frisk couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Did...did Sans ever...take a soul?_

"When I took the job as a sentry, I didn't expect to actually find any humans. It had been years since a human fell. The last ones who knew about it were either dead, or unapproachable."

Frisk did move back even more. He was scared of the skeleton now. _He knew about human killings? Is he going to kill us too? Is he doing this to get close to us just so he can kill Chara nd me?_ Frisk started shaking from the thought that all this was a hoax. A big fat lie.

"Frisk, it's not what you think. I never knew...when I saw you two, you and Chara, I didn't expect you to be kids. At first I wondered if I should do it. But I realized, that your kids. No matter if you were human or monster, you were kids."

Frisk still didn't believe him. _How can I trust him? He wanted to kill us! He still might!_ Frisk was shaking even more now and moved as far away from Sans as he could. He was too scared to say anything out loud.

"When I saw you that day in the forest, I tried to protect you. Even if the king wanted your souls, he'd need to get through me first. Please Frisk. I won't hurt you!"

Frisk, from his new fear of the skeleton, saw the compassion in his eyes. _Does he really care about us?_

Sans sighed. He got up and stood in front of Frisk. He bent down on one knee and looked at Frisk.

"Buddy, Frisk, if I did anything to hurt you, I'd never let it down. I'm sorry if I scared you. I just, I can't let you get hurt. I've lost too much family. I don't lose even more. Please. I'm trying to help you. Please understand…" Sans started to cry a little.

 _Family?_ Frisk thought. He had never had a family before. He always thought no one wanted him. He's never felt like anyone loved him. Frisk slowly eased up on his fear. Frisk started to cry tears of joy.

He got off the couch and hugged Sans. Frisk closed his eyes as he felt Sans wrap his arms around him. Frisk felt something new. Something he hadn't felt before. The feeling of being loved. He liked that feeling. He hugged tighter. He felt as if he really did find a home. His home was with Sans. And never wanted that to change.


	13. Getting Worse

**CH 13 | Getting Worse**

Frisk went up the stairs to go to bed. He wiped his tears from his eyes. His smile still on his face. He was so happy. _I never thought I'd find a real home. But here I am._ He opened the door slowly to not wake up Chara. To his surprise, Chara was still awake.

"Hey Chara. Still awake?" Frisk asked quietly

"Y-yeah" Chara shook when she spoke.

Chara shivered in her sleeping bag.

"Chara? Are you okay? You look really cold!" Frisk went over to Chara and sat down beside her 'bed'.

Chara shook her head slowly and coughed. Her eyes and nose were red from sneezing or scratching. Frisk couldn't tell which but he knew it was one or the other, or both. Frisk got up and said

"I'll get some more blankets!" He ran out of the room and went downstairs to where Sans was just making coffee.

"Sans? Do we have any more blankets?" Frisk said out of breath from running down the stairs.

"Uh...yeah. I keep some in the shed. Why?" Sans said gesturing to the shed beside the house.

"Chara's really cold. I think it's because she's sick." Frisk's face of concern made Sans realize there was no time to waste.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Sans went outside with his coat or anything.

Frisk could hear Chara coughing upstairs. _She sounds really bad. Maybe it was a bad idea to take her outside today. She did seem off today. It was my fault, as usually. I basically forced to to go outside. Hell! I didn't even tell Muffet about Chara's cold. I'm such an idiot!_ Just as Frisk finished his thought, Sans came back inside with two warm looking blankets.

"Here. Two should be more than enough." Sans said handing them to Frisk.

"Thanks Sans. These should do. I'll take them to Chara." Frisk went back upstairs and into his room.

Chara was there still looking the same as before. Red nosed and shivering. Frisk knelt down beside Chara and started to put the blankets over top of her. There was now a lot of weight on top of Chara. Three blankets and and here sleeping bag.

"Th-thank you F-frisk." Chara said still struggling with her speech from her shivering.

"You're welcome Chara." Frisk looked at Chara still shiver. He felt bad. _This is my fault. If I had just paid attention to her she wouldn't have left the house and-_

"Fr-isk?" Chara said interrupting Frisk's thoughts "Why are y-you cr-crying?"

Frisk didn't realize he was. He touched his face and brought his hand back to his eye's view. On his fingers were tears. He wiped the rest of them with the back of his hand and looked back and Chara.

"It's nothing. Just...get some sleep okay? You need it."

Chara nodded slightly and snuggled down into her sleeping bag. She was holding onto a stuffed bear Sans found for her. It was medium sized, chocolate coloured teddy bear with a green bow around it's neck. Chara loved that toy ever since Sans gave it to her. Frisk wasn't sure if it was because it was a teddy bear or the fact that it had the same colour of chocolate, but she slept with it.

Frisk made sure Chara was asleep before going back downstairs. It had been a few minutes and Chara seemed to be asleep. Frisk nodded his head in approval and quietly headed downstairs once again.

Sans was on the couch with his blue prints scattered about again. Frisk was so quite, Sans didn't hear him. Frisk felt like it was almost deja vu. Frisk purposefully made a noise on the stairs. Sans was drinking his coffee and when he heard the noise he almost did a spit take.

Frisk smiled a little that he made Sans do that before coming down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey Frisk. You scared me again. You're pretty good at that you know?" Sans said and he shifted all his papers so the Frisk could sit on the couch if he wanted.

"How's Chara? She warm enough now?" Sans asked Frisk concerned.

"Yeah. I think she's good." Frisk replied.

"So Sans," Frisk said sitting down next to Sans "What are all those blueprints for?"

"Well, remember when I told you that the king needs human souls to break the barrier?" Sans replied making sure Frisk understood before continuing.

"Yeah."

"Well, I've been secretly trying to find a way to break the barrier without having to get anymore souls."

"Really? You can do that?" Frisk asked surprised that that was the project.

"Yep."

"Why is it a secert?"

"Because. The person I work with, Alphys, who is also kinda my boss but, whatever um...it's a secret because she believes everything the king told her. If he says get human souls. She'll get human souls."

"Ah. I see…" Frisk said trying to envision what Alphys looked like but the only thing he could picture was nerdy scientist lady with big round glasses.

"Yep. I've been working on it for a few years now. Haven't been able to make one part work." Sans said picking up one piece of paper off the ground.

"What part is that?"

"This one." Sans pointed to a part on his blueprints that looked like they had been modified many times.

There were no real words on the paper either. Just strange symbols. Frisk tilted his head a few times trying to make out what it says but, he just couldn't read it.

"I can't that Sans. What language is that?"

"My dad's." Sans replied

"Your...dads?" Frisk asked sort of confused.

"Yeah. My dad made up symbols for all the letters. Lowercase and uppercase. Only him, and myself know how to read it."

"Thats cool! But why did he make a secret language?"

"Because these blueprints were his." sans said putting down the paper on the floor with all the others with all the same writing on it.

"'Member when I said that my dad and I were close? Well he shared a lot of things in common. And the biggest one was science. He shared almost all his work with me."

"Woah…" Frisk was amazed. But then he thought.

"Wait. 'Almost all'? He didn't share everything with you?" Frisk asked Sans looked back at him.

"Nah. the guy had this one project that he never told anyone about. Not me, not the king, no one. He took it to the grave. Literally."

"Couldn't you just see his work now?" Frisk asked since he knew Sans worked at the lab.

"That's the thing. Nothing was found in the place where the fire started. That was his lab. All the work in there was destroyed. That includes all the secret stuff."

"Oh. Right." Frisk yawned he could feel his eyes getting droopy.

"You look tired buddy. Why don't you hit the hay?" Sans said to Frisk who yawned again.

"Yeah you're right. I'm pretty tired." Frisk got up and walked towards the stairs.

"By the Sans?" Frisk turned back to face Sans with a bit of saddened face

"Yeah?"

"Am I still grounded?"

"No. No you're not."

"Okay. Goodnight Sans."

"Goodnight Frisk."

Frisk went up the stairs for the third time that night and went into his room. He walked quietly to his sleeping bag and looked over at Chara.

 _I wish I was a better friend to you Chara. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry._ Frisk's eyes drifted asleep and he slept after a long day.


	14. What Cost To Make

**CH 14 | What Cost To Make**

It had been a few days. Chara's condition was still pretty bad. Coughing both day and night, sneezing, she even threw up once.

Both Frisk and Sans knew Chara was really sick and that it was more than just a cold. Frisk asked Sans if he could heal her and Sans said that it would help. Monster's healing magic only works if the subject is physically hurt. There was no human medicine in the underground and monster medicine wouldn't work. Both of them were worried. Frisk tried to think of the worst but Sans knew he could do anything to help Chara. It it pained him.

Frisk knew that Sans thought of the worse. But not on purpose. There was just one simple truth. There was no hope in sight for Chara. Unless she got better soon, …

But that wouldn't stop Sans and Frisk from trying.

Sans had gone to his job at the lab and Frisk was in charge. He got his trust back from Sans even though he didn't trust himself.

 _At least time I know she won't disappear when I'm not looking._ Frisk thought to himself trying to give himself confidence but he knew it wasn't working.

He made hot chocolate for Chara since she felt so cold lately and Frisk thought it would warm her up. He went up the stairs and into his room. Chara was laying down but wasn't sleeping. Frisk placed the hot chocolate on the floor.

"Hey Chara. Made you some hot chocolate to warm you up!"

Chara rolled over. Her face was a sickly pale. The peachy cheeks she had were more pink now. Her once bright red eyes looked duller like her soul. There was no life left in her face. It was like someone came along and sucker it all away. Chara reached out to take the hot chocolate but she wasn't strong enough to pick it up.

Frisk picked it up for her and tried to let her touch it, but when her hand touched his, Frisk pulled away. _Her skin is like ice._ Frisk tried again and let Chara drink the warm chocolate liquid. Once she was done. Frisk wanted to let her sleep. He made sure all the blankets were top of her and that she was actually going to sleep.

One he made sure that she was asleep again, he took the mug and brought it down stairs. Frisk put the mug in the sink and then went to the couch. He was tired. He stayed up all night last night because Chara threw up her hole dinner and he couldn't let her go to sleep on an empty stomach. He wanted to make sure Chara was okay, but he needed his sleep too. He wanted to just drift asleep and close his eyes, but he reminded himself that the last time he was left in charge, Chara fell into the river somehow. Frisk was still convinced the flower did it.

 _That flower. This is all his fault. What is even his deal? Why does he want Chara's soul so badly?_ Frisk looked up and saw something from under the door. A leaf.

 _A leaf? But it's basically winter here. Where would a leaf- The flower!_ Frisk, without any second thought, jumped off the couch and ran to open the door. When he looked out on the snow, a trail of leaves lead to Waterfall. Frisk went out and followed them.

He followed the trail until he got to the room with all the echo flowers. The wishing room. He was far from home but he knew the trail leaded to answers. He looked around for a bit and then he saw it. The flower.

"Well howdy Frisk!" it said with it's sinister smile

"You. I want answers!" Frisk wasn't going to hesitate to fight this thing.

"Well...it's a good thing we're alone~" It said tauntingly. "What didja want to know?"

"I want to know why you want Chara's soul."

"Haven't I already told you that?" It blinked innocently but Frisk knew the flower was far from innocent.

"Not the truthly reason no."

"Hahaha...You're quite clever there boy. Do you get it from the trash-bag?"

"Sans is not trash. He's a great friend!"

"Hmm...if you say so...I've been lead to think otherwise…"

"What does that mean?" Frisk asked inquisitively

"Do you want to know about Chara? Or what I do in my free time? Cause you can't have both!"

"Chara. Tell me why you want her soul!"

"I told you already. We need it to break the barrier."

"Then why not take mine? If you need seven, and you have six, why didn't you take my soul when it was in your grasp?"

"Because...Yours. Isn't. Special." Flowey said it right into an echo flower.

The flower repeated it and more flowers repeated it until the whole room was saying 'Yours isn't special.' over and over and over.

"B-but why?" Frisk asked through the the whispers of the flowers.

"WHY?" the flower said growing out of the ground and up to Frisk's height.

"Why Frisk...It's very simple...her soul is a fusion…"

"F-fu-fusion?" Frisk said suddenly tensted up.

"Yes. A monster and human fusion."

"H-how?"

"There's too much to tell...but she really isn't getting any better...is she Frisk?"

Frisk was shocked. "Why did make her fall into the freezing cold water!? She could've died you know! That was plan wasn't! To kill her!"

"Kill her? HA! What good to us is a fusion soul if she's dead? HAHAHA!"

"Wh-what?" frisk didn't understand any of this.

"Let me give you some advice Frisk. You really shouldn't leave doors wide open...anyone could come in and just….TAKE SOMETHING." the flower went back into the ground.

Frisk's face was now scared. _Chara!_

Frisk ran back as fast as he could back to Snowdin. When he got to his house, he stepped inside. The place was trashed. The tables were flipped and the kitchen was a mess. The couched was turned over and the room where Chara was sleeping was wide open. Frisk rushed up the stairs. He nearly had a heart attack when he stepped into the room.

Chara was missing.


	15. Realization

**CH 15 | Realization**

Frisk started at the empty sleeping bag. He couldn't take it in. He didn't want to believe it.

"Chara? If this is a joke, it's not funny!" He called out and his echo rang through the house.

He was started hyperventilating. "Sh-she's gone….I messed up… I messed up so freaking bad!"

He couldn't move. Tears started filling up in his eyes. "I...messed up…" He wiped the tears from his eyes only to have more fall.

He had to do something. He couldn't let her go. He thought for a minute and remembered he had been given a phone from Sans. He took out his phone and called Sans.

Sans was in his white lab coat and white t-shirt. He was at a desk with papers all over it. Alphys was just at the end of the room looking at the books on the shelf. Sans' desk was upstairs and Alphys' was downstairs. Sans was barely working. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. He was supposed to be researching humans but he didn't want to do that. He was just pretending to work.

He didn't care if Alphys knew. It was boring. Then breaking the silence boredom, his phone rang.

"Sans. Is that your phone?" Alphys asked him with a angry tone.

"Y-yeah. Let me just answer it."

"Fine. Don't take too long." Alphys went back down the stairs.

Sans answered his phone.

"Hello?"

He heard someone crying on the other end. He didn't even check to see who was calling.

"Hello?" He asked again.

"S-sans.."

"Frisk? Are you okay?"

"Sans...I messed up…"

"Frisk...what are you talking about...is everything okay?" Sans started getting worried

"It's C-chara...I s-so s-sorry…" Sans could hear Frisk trying to speak over his crying.

"Frisk calm down what happened." Sans was trying to stay calm as well but he could feel his inner emotions trying to surface.

"I...Sh-she's just g-gone…*sniffs* I...I…"

"Okay. I'm coming. Where are you?"

"At h-home."

"Okay. Stay there. I'm coming."

Sans hung up the phone and rushed down the stairs. He took off his lab coat and but on his jacket and scarf.

"Where are you going?!" Alphys yelled at him

"I've just got to go!" Sans ran out of the lab.

He used his magic to teleport himself to his house where he saw the door wide open. The walked inside and saw the house was ruined. He saw Frisk on the stairs with tears in his eyes. Sans went over to him and sat beside him. He put his arm around him and pulled him close trying to calm him down.

"Frisk. I'm here. It's okay."

"I'm s-so sorry Sans...I'm so s-sorry. Chara…sh-she's gone…"

"Frisk...what happened.."

"I...went outside...and when I came back, the house was like this and Chara was gone…"

Sans knew better than to ask too many questions. He did want to know why Frisk left but one problem at a time.

Sans looked at the mess. He saw something he's sure Frisk couldn't have. And definitely wouldn't have put into consideration. A bone was sticking out of the couch. Sans' left eye glowed blue with an angry look on his face from realization of who took Chara away. _Papyrus._

 ** _/Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is going to have a lot of explanations in it so it'll be a lot longer and will tale some time to write. I know I haven't been updating but it's the end of the years and projects and homework are coming home for the holidays. So that always first but I will have some holiday specials like in Underchance and maybe Missingtale too if enough want one. So please be patient thnx. -Cupz/_**


	16. End of the Road Part 1

**CH 16 | End Of The Road [Part 1]**

"Papyrus how could you do this you son of a-"

"Who's…Papyrus?" Frisk asked looking up at Sans stopping him from saying what he was about to say.

Sans' eye faded and went black. He stood up and took Frisk's hand.

"Sans?" Frisk had calmed down a bit and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Sans lead Frisk outside the house. Frisk resisted to go any further.

"Sans. Who is Papyrus?" Frisk asked more sternly.

Sans, who had his back turned to Frisk, replied

"Stop saying his name. Lets just go." Sans pulled Frisk further but Frisk refused again.

He wasn't going anywhere until he knew who Sans is talking about. And this time, he was determined to get the whole truth.

"Frisk...Chara is in danger and you're doing this now?"

Sans' tone was angry. But not at Frisk. He was upset about what Frisk kept saying.

"I need to know. Who is Papyrus?"

Sans didn't reply.

"Is…" Frisk thought for a second "is he your brother?"

Sans turned very suddenly on Frisk with his eye glowing blue and flames coming from it.

"He is **not** my brother! He's dead to me!" Sans' grip on Frisk tightened.

Frisk was shocked for a second. He stood back up straight, and bravely, he replied

"But he was. Wasn't he? He WAS your brother wasn't he? He was the one you were talking about!"

Sans closed his eyes and breathed in. "Yeah. But he's gone and done...bad things…"

"Like taking souls?" Frisk asked

"Yeah...like taking souls…"

Frisk could hear that from the tone in his voice, and the way he said 'souls', he didn't mean just humans. Frisk felt shivers down his spine from just thinking about it. Then he got a sudden realization.

"Sans! Is Papyrus going to hurt Chara?" Frisk's eyes were filled with concern even more than they were before.

"I hope not. God I hope not." Sans told Frisk to hold on.

Frisk saw blue light flash around him and Sans and it got so bright, Frisk closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was right outside the castle.

"What did you just do?" Frisk asked regaining his balance.

"Teleported."

"What? Since when could you do that?"

"Always...I don't tell you everything…"

 _That's true..._

Frisk looked up. "Woah." Frisk said looking up at a huge locked black gate.

There were pillars of fire. At the ends of the gates. _If this is supposed to be intimidating...it's kinda working…_ Frisk shook the thought and put on his brave face.

"Yeah. Lets just go inside.." Sans still seemed angry.

Sans held onto Frisk again and Frisk and Sans walked past the Capital which is what the town square is. Frisk looked at Sans who glanced over at the tall building in the distance.

Sans stopped and looked. Frisk wanted to get going but Sans said he needed a minute.

"Being here...it's...bring back memories…"

Frisk saw something from the corner of his eye. A star. _Like from the ruins…_

"I'll wait over there…" Frisk said and left Sans from a second.

Frisk approached the star and put his hand on it. The star suddenly glowed brightly. When it dimed, Frisk felt different. He felt rejuvenated. Healed. He was ready to go. He went back to Sans who was waiting for him.

"Let's go."

Sans and Frisk walked on through a small passageway up to a house. Frisk was surprised to see the house. _It looks like the one in the ruins...except...no tree._ Sans walked on and Frisk noticed another star in front of the house.

"Sans?" Frisk asked before Sans entered.

"Yeah?"

"What is that?" Frisk said gesturing to the star.

"What's what?" Sans asked questionably.

"The...the star…"

"What star?" Sans asked if Frisk was going crazy.

Frisk looked at the star then back at Sans. _Can he not see it? Chara and I can. Maybe it's a human thing…_

"Nevermind…"

"Okay." Sans walked in and Frisk looked at the star again. He touched and it glowed once again leaving Frisk feeling replenished.

He saw a chest as well he opened it and saw an orange bandanna. He thought it looked cool and decided to put it on. He instantly felt more protected...somehow.

"You done out there? Let get going." Sans called from inside.

Frisk touched the star once more and went inside to join his friend.

 **Chara's POV**

Chara's eyes blinked open. She tried to get up but her body hurt all over. She looked around franticly. _Where am I? What happened?_ She tried to see where she was and saw a lot of grey.

She was leaning up against something that didn't feel like a wall. She tried to turn her head to see what she was leaning against.

It was an odd shape from what she could see. It was as grey as the room but it was big enough to fit inside. Chara tried to figure out what she was leaning on but she heard a noise coming from outside. It sounded like talking. People. Angry people.

Chara looked down and realised her hands were tied together. Chara was scared. She wasn't sure where she was or was going on. The last thing she remembered was…

Chara woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling that was white and then over at the other sleeping bag. She was about to close her eyes again when she heard something downstairs.

"Frisk?" she called out.

There was no reply. Only footsteps. Chara sat up and called out again.

"Sans?"

The footsteps closed in on her door. Chara started to get scared. She didn't want to call out again.

The door handle was turning very slowly and Chara started to shiver more and more. She could feel her heartbeat getting faster and faster.

The door slowly opened and Chara saw a tall figure standing in the door was. It was definitely NOT Frisk or Sans.

Chara watched as the stranger started walking closer. She couldn't see a face since the lights were off. Chara was so frightened she quickly crawled through the stranger's legs and ran down the stairs. The stranger followed her down and appeared right infront of her. Chara took a step back and saw what the stranger was. A monster. Like Sans. Except he didn't look friendly. The next thing she tried picking things up and throwing them at the skeleton but he just reflected them with spinning bones. He tried throwing a bone at Chara but it missed her.

It did throw her off balance and she fell to the ground. She looked up at the skeleton and the next thing she knew, she woke up in the grey room.

She heard the talking stop and someone was coming closer to the room.

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk and Sans walked down a long grey hallway. Sans unlocked the staircase and the two made their way down the stairs.

"Sans?" Frisk asked

"Yeah, kid?"

"Why don't you just teleport us to Chara?"

"Heh. It's not that simple…"

"How do you mean?"

"Well...I have limits on my powers. And I can only teleport somewhere I've been before."

"So you haven't been here before?"

"Not this far...no."

Frisk knew that meant that Sans hadn't really been here before. He didn't want to ask why. So he just made up his own assumptions.

"Plus...there's a force field around the Capital and Castle in case intruders want to get it."

"Oh. That makes sense…"

The two made it to a room that shined like gold. The windows had light shining through them making the floor, pillars, and even the windows look golden.

Frisk saw another star and wanted to touch it, but Sans wasn't moving.

"Sans are you-"

"Shh." Sans looked at the room carefully.

"What's wrong?" Frisk whispered to Sans.

"This place should be guarded."

"Well it isn't. Good for us right?"

"No. This is bad. Something's not right…"

Sans took a step forward and so did Frisk.

"Frisk stay here."

"Okay." Frisk said.

Frisk turned back to the star and touched it again. He didn't know why he kept doing it, but he liked it. It was reassuring.

Frisk looked back and saw a guard wearing a purple cape come through the doorway. Sans stopped walking and summoned up bones in defense.

 **Sans' POV**

Sans' eye glowed blue when he saw a guard come through the door. He summoned blue bones with his magic The guard in turn summoned blue spears.

"Undyne."

"Sans." Undyne said threw her helmet. "What are you doing here?"

Sans lowered his defence as did Undyne.

"I came to get something."

"Like what?" Undyne took off her helmet with a friendly face.

"Something that was taken from me."

"You're going to have to be more specific."

Sans knew that Frisk was behind him and was hoping that Undyne wouldn't notice.

"Just...it's important."

"Is it more important as the human behind you?" Undyne raised her spears again.

Her face changed from friendly to serious. Sans turned around to see Frisk being held by two guards. Sans' defence rose again summoning more bones.

"Undyne please let him go!"

"You betrayed your own kingdom Sans."

"You don't understand Undyne! He's a child! They both are!"

Undyne's eyebrows raised. "Both? You have two in your custody?"

"Yeah except you took one of them and I'm getting her back!"

"Asgore never said anything about their being a second."

While Undyne's guard was lowered for that split second, Sans threw his bones back at the two guards holding Frisk then back and Undyne's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Undyne said in pain.

"Sorry. But I have to get her back. Come on Frisk."

Frisk ran up to Sans and the two threw to the next room.

"Frisk. Go down there and check for Chara. I'll check in here." Sans said pointing to the throne room.

Frisk nodded and ran down the stairs. Sans entered the room ahead of him.

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk ran down the stairs and into the next room. He was in a grey room with coffin lined up against one another. Frisk's eyes were in shock when he saw this. _Those poor humans...died by the hands of the Monster King._ He didn't see Chara so he ran back up the stairs.

He saw yet another star and touched it as well. He was filled with determination to get his friend back.

He went into the room where he saw guards and and a huge goat like monster standing in the way of Sans. The monster was wearing grey armour and a long, tattered, purple cape.

His eyes here dark red and his horn atop his head looked sharp and deadly. Between his horns was a golden crown with a purple gem in the center.

This is the King. And he does NOT look friendly. There was one guard Frisk knew Sans had his eyes on. The tall skeleton with the red scarf around it's neck. Frisk immediately knew who it was. That must be Papyrus.

Frisk saw Sans' eyes glow with that flame from before. He was clearly angry. There were already a few bones and fire ashes scattered about the room.

 **Sans' POV**

Sans inhaled and exhaled with a very angry look on his face. The guards that were surrounding the king had their swords pointed at Sans. but the one guard that didn't move was the skeleton with the red scarf.

"Where is she?" Sans said after firing his attack

"Where is who?" The King spoke clear, calm and confident.

"The human girl, Chara. Where is she?"

Sans' tone was somewhere between annoyed and pissed the hell off. But the King just smirked and replied

"None of your business. Now go back to your lab and do your job. That is what I pay you for, no?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you give Chara back!"

"I do not believe she was yours to begin with. Neither is that other human behind you."

Sans knew Asgore meant Frisk. His job right now was harder than anything else he had encountered before. On one hand, he had to save Chara, on the other, he had to protect Frisk. He had to stall them for as long as possible.

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk heard Sans shouting at the clearly superior monster. The king sounded as if he was getting frustrated. Yet, his voice was calm. Somehow. Frisk looked around the room to see if he could see someway to sneak around The Guard and find Chara. He spotted an opening on the other side of the room. _A door way! I just have to get past those guards...but how!_ The guards were turned to the King's threat. Sans. Even the one who he assumed to be Papyrus was facing Sans. This was his chance. He very slowly tiptoed back and along the wall. He made past the guards and he went into the next room.

The room went dark. Frisk could barely make out the floor or walls. He up and saw six glowing souls in containers. The souls all had different colours. Human souls. _These are the other fallen humans' souls._ He walked closer to see green, yellow, orange, purple, blue, and light blue. What Frisk thought was odd was the empty container between the orange and purple soul.

 _I bet that's where they're going to but Chara's!_ Chara. Frisk had to find her. He called out her name softly so the guards in the next room didn't hear. There was no reply. He called again. Still nothing. He tried raising his voice a little but there was still no reply. Chara was not in this room.

Frisk tried to look for a door or something. _There has to be more! This is the last room? That's not possible!_ He heard more shots being fired in the next room. He saw flashes of blue, red and orange. _Sans is trying to fight. I should be there with him...but I can't fight._ Frisk looked depressed for a second. Then he remembered.

"I can't let him down. I have to fight in my own way. I have to stay determined! For Sans. For Chara…"

Frisk looked back at the darkness the back at the fighting. Frisk knew he had to keep going to find Chara, but he didn't know where to start.

 **Sans' POV**

Sans' eye glowed with a passion. It flashed blue as he shot bones and Gaster blasters at the guards and attempting at the King. The king's guards fought with their own magic, and Asgore shot a few fireballs here and there.

Sans' HP had gone down a bit from getting hit a few times. He hadn't been in a fight in a long time which messed up his technique. He could usually dodge like no one's business. But he was distracted. He knew that Frisk left to the next room, so he knew Frisk was safe. But his mind still wandered to Chara. He had no clue if she was safe or not. He was getting very worried.

 _I have to stay focussed. I can't fail here. Not now._ Sans said to himself trying to dodge all his attacks. _I wish I brought backup! I should've called Grillby or Muffet to help out. Both of them could do some damage. Stupid._

Just then, Sans got hit with an attack he wasn't expecting. Papyrus, who was standing in the corner observing, fired a bone at Sans. The attack was strong. It did 30 damage. Sans flinched. He looked angry. He looked up at Royal Guard and smiled widely showing his HP.

HP 270/300

"Nice try. But I'm not as weak as I once was."

"Hm...so it seems." Replies Papyrus, finally saying something after being so quiet the whole time. "I guess all that time to yourself, alone, for years changed you."

He stepped forward clearly wanting to battle his once brother. Sans took the notion and decided he needed to kick his ass.

"You were a coward. You blamed me for what happened. Then you ran off like the baby you are." Sans rebutted in the argument.

"Well at least I didn't shut myself out for god knows how long! I actually did something productive with my life!" With that Papyrus shot around bone in Sans' direction.

Sans of course, more focused, dodged the bone. "That all you got?"

Papyrus was clearly angry with Sans and fired more bones in his direction.

Sans dodged them like it was nothing. "Cute. My turn." Sans' eye flashed blue and he summoned a gaster blaster and shot it at Papyrus, who got hit with it.

Sans smiled as he knew what would happen. His special ability. Karma. His Karma inflicted more damage. Although Sans had high HP, his attack was still at one. At least with his Karma he could inflict more damage.

"You little-" Papyrus knew right away what Sans did and summoned up very large bones and fired them at Sans nonstop.

Sans casually dodged all the bones and teleported behind Papyrus to shot him in the back with a blaster.

The two kept going at each other spitting insults and fighting like their lives depended on it. Asgore, who was watching, just smiled and told his guards.

"Engage phase 2."

The guard nodded and left the room behind them bringing along four other guards, right into the room Frisk was in.


	17. End Of The Road Part 2

**CH 17 | End of The Road [Part 2]**

Frisk looked around for another way out. He heard footsteps coming his way. He decided to stick to a wall and hope that the guards wouldn't see him. The guards came into the room. Frisk couldn't really see what they all looked like but he did know that there was five of them.

"Come on. You heard the king. We need to start phase 2 of the plan." The first guard said to the other four guards.

"Alright. So we go to the lab and tell Dr. Alphys." another one said.

"Right. Take the human and we'll meet you there." A third guard spoke up.

Three of the guards left the room back out the other way. But two remained.

"Hey," said one of the guards "Do we really have to kill the human?"

"Are you doubting our king's plans?" Said the second one more sternly.

"No! No! I just meant that maybe we...I don't know...it just doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...the human that the king has...seems so small...like a child. Ya know?"

There was silence between the two for a minute before the second guard spoke.

"Well it doesn't matter. Humans are dangerous. And we have a job to do. So come on."

The two guards left the room as well back out the same way. Frisk was alone once again.

 _Phase 2? Dr. Alphys? What does all that mean? Are they really going to kill Chara? They can't! They...they can't. I won't let them. I'll follow those other two guards and see where they go._

Frisk snuck out and carefully, while the two skeleton were fighting, snuck around and followed the two guards going to find Chara.

 **Sans' POV**

The two skeletons were going at eachother like it was fight to the death. Bones, blasters, anything they could hit each other with. Sans knew that they were equally matched. He wasn't sure had to defeat the tall skeleton. Both seemed out of breath, but both kept going.

The king just sat and down and watched the show. Sans threw more attacks and so did Papyrus. Sans was getting very tired and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

Papyrus also seemed tired, but not as much as Sans did. Sans was huffing and puffing. He was running out of strength. Papyrus could tell of course and decided to throw one last attack. Sans stood there and just watched at Papyrus summoned what seemed like hundreds of bones and surrounded Sans in a circle of them. Sans' hp was done to 20/300. He knew that Papyrus' attacks were 20. One hit could really hurt him. Badly.

Papyrus walked forward slowly with a blank expression on his face. Sans was surrounded. He could try and teleport out, but it use too much magic. He didn't think he had enough in him to fight back afterward. He was trapped.

Papyrus' bone cage was getting smaller and smaller around Sans.

"So...It comes to this. I honestly didn't think you'd put up such a fight." Papyrus said standing right outside of the bones around Sans.

"Well...I don't go down easy." Sans said through his breaths.

"Clearly. You've been training. But then again. So have I." Papyrus said pointing out that his Hp was 70/680.

Undyne walked into the room just then and stood beside Asgore. Sans looked over at her. She looked like she got healed up to perfect health. Sans sighed. He knew she wouldn't help him. She was too loyal.

Asgore looked down at Undyne and then back at Papyrus."Very good Papyrus. Now...finish him off. I have no need for a traitor in my kingdom." Asgore said.

Papyrus nodded. He started closing the bones in further. _This is it huh? I never thought I'd get dusted like this. I could teleport out, but then Frisk would have no defence. I don't have a lot of choices here._ Sans looked up at Papyrus whose focus was on the enclosing bones. Sans saw the bones getting closer and closer. He had to think fast or else this would be the last thing he saw.

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk quietly followed the two guards. They were heading down the same path that Frisk and Sans took to get there. Through the gold room, down the grey hallways. And up the stairs. The guards stood at the top.

"Okay so where did the king saw he had the human again?"

"In one of these rooms I think."

The two guards searched the house. Frisk could hear them opening and closing doors. Then the noise stopped.

"It's not here." said one of the guards

"Have you tried the middle door?" asked another.

"Yeah it's locked."

"Well maybe the human's in there!"

"What if it isn't and we're creeping on the king's private room?" The two guards stood in silence.

"Okay yeah let's not go in. I'd don't want to be dusted."

The two guards went out the door continuing their conversation that Frisk could hear. Once they were gone, Frisk decided to try and get the door open. But first he went into the other rooms that were open. _Maybe their something in them that could help me._

Frisk went into the furthest door first. It was a sad sight to see. The room was mostly empty and all that there was was a large bed, a closet, and a desk and chair. The room was grey with broken picture frames on the walls. The walls had some burn marks. _This guy doesn't take care of his room very well._ Frisk didn't find anything useful so he went into the door closest to the stairs next.

The room was also grey. It had one bed on the right with ripped up stuffed animals and more broken picture frames. Books on shelves were burned and the bed itself looked torn. _Jeez. What happened here?_ More burn marks could be found on the walls and on the floor. Though, there were two things that Frisk saw as strange. Two perfectly wrapped presents were on the floor. Frisk opened the the one closer to the bed. He unwrapped it and found a heart locket. Frisk took it out of the box and laid it on the floor and opened the next one. Inside he found a worn dagger.

 _This might work._ Frisk grabbed the dagger and was about to go when he looked back at the locket. He wondered why it was there. He wondered why a knife was there. _Why would king do this? It doesn't make sense. But I'll take the locket anyway._ Frisk grabbed the necklace and put it his pocket.

He went to the next room over and put the knife into the key lock. He jiggled it around a little. _Come on...work...work!_ After trying for a few minutes, Frisk finally got the door open. He opened the door and saw what was inside. Frisk started to cry.

 **Sans' POV**

The bones were closing in and Sans had to think fast. He didn't want to die. Not here. Not now.

"Pap wait!" He said calling the head of the royal guard a nickname he hadn't used in years.

Papyrus stopped immediately at the sound of his name.

"Please. I'm sorry!" Sans said. At a time like this, he knew that confessing might help. And taking the blame could help even more.

There was no response from Papyrus.

"I'm sorry for happened...I really am. Pap. Please believe me when I say that I tried to save him. I really did." Sans could feel tears started to form in his eye sockets.

"I'm sorry I didn't come look for you...I was...so selfish…"

Sans fell to the floor. His tears started streaming down his face. At this time, he knew no matter what he would do, he was going to die. He thought 'Might as well try...right?'.

Papyrus' bones were stopped only inches away from Sans.

"Papyrus. Finish him." Asgore commanded

"I'm so sorry Papyrus...I'm a terrible brother. I should have been there for you…"

Papyrus stood and looked down at Sans crying on the floor.

"Papyrus! Can you not hear me? I said kill him!" Asgore's voice was raised angrily.

"No." Papyrus said back.

The bones around Sans disappeared and Papyrus aimed his attack at the king instead.

"Why...You're a traitor too! You're whole family are traitors!"

Sans looked up at Papyrus. He wiped his tears and saw his brother about to attack the king.

"Papyrus. Why? Why now? Just because you brother is on the floor crying, you cave? I thought you were stronger than this!" Undyne yelled at him.

"You know what Undyne? I'm not caving. I'm just not going to hurt the scrap of family I have left! Even if I don't want to admit it...Sans is still family."

"You fool. If you are not with us, then you are against us." Asgore said.

Papyrus looked down at Sans who was watching in shock at the situation.

"Well then...I guess I'm against you…"

Sans was shocked. He wasn't quite sure what switched inside Papyrus' mind, but a part of him thought that this was a trick.

Papyrus turned to Sans, and sent a green bone flying toward him. This healed Sans back to full Hp.

"You fool. Undyne. Take care of this. I have other business I must attend to."

"Yes your majesty."

Undyne summoned spears with her magic.

"Sans." Papyrus said

"Yeah?"

"Ready to fight?"

Sans looked at Undyne, the back at Papyrus.

"Oh, yeah."

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk's tears rolled down his face. "Chara."

He ran to her and she looked up at the sound of her name.

Frisk hugged Chara tightly. Chara hugged back.

"I'm so sorry Chara...this is my fault…"

"It...it's not your fault." She said shakily.

"Yes it is…I left you alone...I'm so irresponsible!"

"No...I...I got myself sick...It…"

"Chara...don't blame yourself." Frisk let go and looked at Chara.

"O-okay…"

"Come on." Frisk stood up and took Chara by her hand. "Let's get out here."

"Okay."

Frisk left the room and took Chara back outside to the leaf pile.

"Frisk wait…"

"Yeah?"

"How did you find me?"

"Well...that's a long story…You see Sans and I-" Frisk stopped.

"Sans."

"What?" Chara asked softly

"Sans is fighting Papyrus."

"Who?"

"Come on. We have to help!"

Frisk took Chara by the hand again and was about to go back inside when guess who pops up from the ground, blocking their way.

"You."

"Heya friends...Where ya going in such a hurry?" Flowey said in a sweet and happy voice.

Chara hid behind Frisk. Even she knew this Flower was bad news.

"Get out of our way!"

"Or what? You can't fight back. Neither of you are strong enough on your own. And you have no weapons to defend yourself!~" Flowey giggled as bobbed back in forth.

Frisk reached into his pockets and realized he forgot the knife inside. _Dang it._ But he did have the locket. He pulled it out.

Flowey's face when he saw it was surprised. "Where...where did you get that?"

"Why do you care?" Frisk said holding it out.

"I-I don't!" Frisk could tell that Flowey was lying. The locket obviously meant something to him.

"Well...if it has no value...then you wouldn't mind me destroying it...right?" Frisk said holding it up in the air as if he was going to throw it on the ground.

"No! Stop!" Flowey yelled out.

Frisk looked at Flowey. _I finally had something on Flowey. I could use this to get some info..._

"Okay then... _friend_ …" Frisk said "If you don't want me to destroy this...you're going to tell me everything you know."

"Well that's...a lot…"

"Then I guess we're going to be here for awhile…" Frisk said still holding the locket in the air.

"Like hell I'll tell you anything. You wouldn't really destroy that."

"Really?" Frisk raised it higher and was about to throw it down again when Flowey said

"FINE! Fine...I'll talk...just..don't-don't destroy it."

Frisk looked at Chara who whispered. "Please. We should listen."

Frisk turned back to Flowey.

"Okay flower. We're all ears."


	18. Truths and Tricks Part 1

**CH 18 | Truths and Tricks [Part 1]**

Sans and Papyrus took down Undyne. It took them awhile, but they did it.

"I remember when I called you both friends." Undyne said before getting back up and aiming her spears back at the two skeletons.

"You're done Undyne. Give up." Sans said

"No. Unlike both of you, I have a job to do."

"I have a job too Undyne. It's taking care of two, amazing kids. And my job includes to keep them safe."

"Well you're doing a pretty bad job. Do you even know where are right now?"

"I-" Sans realized he didn't. He was so focused with all of this fighting, that he had no idea where Frisk, and especially Chara were.

"That's what I thought."

"Sans." Papyrus said

"Yeah?"

"Go back to the house. The middle door is locked. That's where Asgore told me to put her. I'll take care of Undyne."

"Thanks Pap." Sans snapped his fingers and teleported to the door Papyrus told him to go to. To his surprise, it was already opened. _No no no no._ Sans was even more worried now. _They already took her! I'm too late!_

Sans was about to teleport back when he heard noises coming from outside. He went over to the door and listened.

"FINE! Fine...I'll talk...just..don't-don't destroy it." He heard a little voice say with some concern. _Who is that?_

There was some silence for a second then,

"Okay flower. We're all ears." Frisk talked. Sans' relief went down. _He said we. Does that mean he's with Chara?_

Sans looked back at the door and saw a knife laying on the ground. _Smart kid._ Sans listened back to what the other person was saying.

 **Frisk's POV**

"Okay." Flowey said. "Where do I start?"

"From the beginning." Frisk said

Flowey sighed. "Sit down. It'll take awhile."

Frisk and Chara sat down like Flowey said.

Flowey sighed again and said " I wasn't always like this…"

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked still holding onto the locket.

"I wasn't like...this." He said moving his body around trying to gesture.

"A flower?"

"Yeah."

"You weren't a flower before?" Frisk said confused. It was hard to believe that anyone could be turned into a flower with witchcraft or something.

"Yes. I wasn't a flower! Okay?!" Flowey snapped at Frisk

Frisk nodded. "Then...what were you?"

"I was a bo- normal monster. And I lived with my...father."

Frisk had some suspicion of what Flowey was saying. He didn't seem so confident in tell the story.

"I had a fight, and I left to get away."

Frisk started to think. _I've heard this somewhere before. A boy leaving his father after a fight...that kinda sounds like the story Sans told us._

"Flowey?" Frisk asked

"What? Do you want me to continue or not!?"

"You're stretching the truth."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Suddenly Flowey got very nervous.

"You said I was a clever kid right? Well I can connect the dots, very well. In fact, the story you just told, sounds a lot like the one Sans told me about the Prince."

"Heh heh...um...coincidence?" Flowey said anxiously

"Flowey, you want to tell us the WHOLE truth?" Frisk said with a smirk.

"Hrgh...fine. I was the Prince. The Prince of Monsters. Said to rule after his father. But Asgore...wasn't a good king. He told everyone that to stay alive, they had to fight for what they wanted. That when we go up against the humans again, everyone will be ready."

"I left my father because I didn't think this was right. I didn't want to rule a kingdom that would fear the royal line. And being the only heir, I had no choice. I confronted my father to try and ease him out of his mine, but...that was my first mistake."

"What happened?"

"I was...scolded...to say the least." Frisk knew Flowey meant something worse but obviously for Chara's sake, they would try to keep bad things to a minimum.

"Then after that, I packed anything I could carry, and ran off. At first I didn't know where I was going to go. Almost everyone already feared me just for being royalty. I did come across someone close to the royal family. The Royal Scientist. Dr. W.D. Gaster. He helped me escape. He also didn't agree with what my father was saying."

"Dr. Gaster. That's a name that keeps popping up. Was he really important?"

"Yeah. He designed and made the core. Something that helps all monsters live better down here. But he led me to the ruins. And I found shelter in an old home there."

 _Old home? That must the one we were in when Chara and I first came here._

"How long were you there?"

"A few months…But I wasn't alone for the most part." Flowey then looked right at Chara. "You were there."

"M-me?" Chara said very softly pointing to herself.

"Yep."

"But...I couldn't have been. I don't really know you...and if I did...I think i'd remember a talking flower...or even meeting a monster."

Frisk knew Chara was telling the truth. The first time they saw Flowey, Chara was scared to see an insane talking plant. _She did seem to have come from somewhere...I'll keep listening to see if I can put more of this puzzle together._

"Oh course you wouldn't remember...you died…" Flowey's voice got very low when he said 'died'.

Chara gasped in disbelief. "But...I-I didn't! I woke up here...I…with Frisk."

 _She never climbed that mountain with me. Could she have before? Long before?_

"Chara...I'm telling the truth. You died years ago." Flowey's voice sounded upset.

"I found you and I healed you up. You were like a sister to me!"

There was silence between the three of them.

"Then...who did I...you know…" Chara spoke up at last asking a grim question.

"The guards got to you. Gaster said that he would try to keep my location a secret. And you a secret too. The king hated Humans so didn't care if you were innocent…When you died...I got so angry I fused your soul with mine and became...a god basically."

"We know. We heard the story." Frisk said

"I got hurt. badly...I went back to the ruins and made a deal with Gaster."

"A deal?"

 **Sans POV**

"A deal?" Sans heard Frisk say from the other side.

 _What kind of deal would my dad make with a kid? What happened...what did you do dad?_

Sans continued to listen to the story.

"Well maybe deal was the wrong word. More like an agreement. Or favour. Gaster would keep Chara safe from harm. That he wouldn't tell a soul if she was alive, or where to find her."

"But I thought I was dead." Sans heard Chara say

"You were. I gave my fused soul to you so you could live on."

"What?!" Frisk and Chara said at the same time, both shocked and surprised.

 **Frisk POV**

"Yes. I gave my soul to Chara...it was a fused soul."

"So you weren't lying when you told me before?" Frisk said

"Nope. I knew what kind of danger she was in when she came back."

"Wait! Something isn't adding up! One. Why weren't you nice to us then when we first saw you. And two. How did you become a flower?"

Flowey sighed. "When I gave my soul to Chara, I turned to dust. Gaster gathered up my dust...and...I guess I got brought back?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"NO! I don't know! I was DEAD!" Flowey snapped out of the sentimental sappyness.

"Right. So someone revived you as a flower? And you don't know who?"

"Oh no. I do know. I just…" /sigh/ "I was brought back to life by Dr. Alphys for some stupid experiment on dusted monsters."

"Oh. Didn't she know it was you?" Frisk asked

"Uh...NO! I don't know all the details! Maybe she thought I was a dead relative of the other's she was experimenting on. Who knows!"

"I'm here now, and I'm here to stay."

"Hmm. So..Ugh! There's so much!" Frisk said putting his hands on his head

"Yeah...whatever...now can I get that locket back?"

"Hmm?" Frisk looked at the locket in his hands. "Yeah sure."

He gave it back to the flower. Well he just put it beside him.

"Now you know everything." Flowey said as he was about to go underground

"Not everything." said a voice from a distance.

 _Is that?_

Sans walked out from the doorway.

 _It is!_

Chara got up, ran to Sans and hugged him. She had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault you were kidnapped. But you're safe now, and that's all that matters."

Chara nodded and turned around to face Frisk and the flower.

"Now, as I was saying," Sans continued "You haven't told us everything."

"What haven't I told you _trashbag_!"

"How you're working for your dad. I thought you hated him."

"I'm not! I never said I was working with _him_!"

"So...you admit you were working with someone?" Sans said cleverly.

Frisk smiled. He almost laughed. He liked that Sans was so smart in these kinds of situations.

"I-uh…"

"I mean...you know how I am...clearly and the only person I've ever heard calling me a trash bag to my face, was...Oh yes. When Papyrus and I got into our fight before we split."

"Oh...hehehe… coincidence?" Flowey tried pulling the innocent card, but it wasn't working.

"You worked with Papyrus didn't you?"

"That would make sense. He was threatening me before this mess and something he said made it seem like he was working for someone." Frisk added

"Well mystery solved. It was Papyrus." Sans said

Flowey got angry all of a sudden

"STOP IT!" He yelled out

Everyone froze. Chara held onto San's jacket and hide behind a little. Frisk just started in shock at Flowey. Sans didn't really didn't change. He wanted to see where this was going.

"Just shut up all of you! My business is MY business! Just stop doing this! You think I want to remember who I was before? No! I don't! Okay? So just...STOP! " Flowey's eyes started to tear.

Frisk almost felt sorry for Flowey. He couldn't imagine himself being trapped inside a soulless husk. Flowey was a person and now? He was nothing. It didn't seem fair.

"Flowey?" Frisk spoke up "I can't understand how you feel, and I know I can't give you your life back, but...keeping things to yourself is never a good thing to do."

The room was silent.

"Look at you. You're...not you."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS LIKE BEFORE?!" Flowey got defensive and grew his vines ready to attack if needed.

Sans also got ready to fight just in case. His eye turned blue and held onto Chara.

"I don't! But I can tell...something inside you has changed. The way you described yourself back then, is not who you are now."

Frisk calmly tried to talk Flowey down from rage. It seemed to do some good. Flowey slowly lowered his vines.

"That doesn't matter...why would you care...I'm a nothing...I don't matter... I never did…" His vines went back into the earth and he began to tear up again.

"No. You do matter Flowey. It doesn't matter whether you're a flower or a monster. You are important. You're still a person. You can still have a life…"

Frisk put out his hand towards Flowey offering for him to come with him. Frisk smiled at him. He didn't want to leave someone like this. _He can change. I know he can._

Flowey looked at Frisk with unconvinced eyes. Frisk looked back up to Sans. Sans wasn't sure what Frisk was planning but he was sure that he was trying to get the former prince to come to his senses.

Flowey finally turned away from Frisk.

"No. I'm not worth saving. If can't see that, you really are an idiot." Flowey quickly grew back underground leaving his locket behind.

"Flowey!" Frisk called after him but it was too late. He was gone.

Frisk went over to pick up the locket. He put it in his pocket and walked over to Sans and Chara.

Sans rustled Frisk's hair and hugged Chara a little. He smiled looking at both of them.

"Now what?" Frisk asked looking up to Sans.

"Now? Now we get the heck out of here."

The three laughed as they started heading back towards the way they came. They weren't sure how they were going to get out, but trying was their best bet.


	19. Truths and Tricks Part 2

**CH 19 | Truths and Tricks [Part 2]**

Sans walked the two kids back through the capital. He knew they had to go back home without being seen. Sans thought about his encounter with Papyrus. He swore he never wanted to see him again, but after seeing him so independent and strong, made Sans feel proud. As an older brother, he always wanted to see Papyrus grow into a strong monster. But as they were apart for so long, Sans was concerned about where is his loyalties lay.

The two fought for awhile until the fought side by side. Sans wasn't sure if he could trust him or not, but somewhere deep in his heart, he knew he could. Sans' hole was closing. He wasn't sure if it was closure or something else.

He looked at the two human children walking in front of him. The two had only been with him a few days, and they already felt like family. He didn't feel as lonely any more.

The three got to the elevator and decided to stop.

"Okay. so...a lot just happened." Sans said.

"Yeah. So...what now?" Frisk replied

"Not sure. Chara still looks on the sick side so we need to take care of that, and we need to get back to my trashed home." Sans said looking down to Chara.

Chara was walking but barely. She mostly got help from Frisk or Sans cause she could barely carry herself. She overexerted herself when she ran to greet and hug Sans.

"Yeah. The house.." Frisk said looking upset as if it was his fault.

"We can clean when we get there." Sans took ahold of Frisk and Chara and snapped his fingers to teleport back to his house.

The three ended up back at the King's house and not their own. Sans seemed confused that he teleported backwards. Until he realized.

"Damn. I forgot. We can't teleport out. We'll have to go through again on foot." Sans said starting to walk off again.

"Sans?" Frisk said in a concerning voice as Sans was walking.

"Yeah kid?" Sans turned his head to see Frisk and Chara on the ground.

Frisk had Chara in his arms as Chara looked terribly ill. She couldn't even move.

Sans rushed back over to the two and knelt beside Chara. She was coughing and her bright red eyes were started to fade. Her face was paler and Sans could see the life being pulled from her.

He had to do something fast. This was Chara's last straw.

 **Frisk's POV**

Sans paced around think and muttering things to himself while Frisk talked to Chara.

"Hey. How you holding out?"

Chara coughed before answering. "Okay I guess.." Her voice was quiet and shaky.

"You're going to be okay Chara. We'll make you better. I promise!" Frisk smiled to comfort her.

Chara smiled back for a few seconds before coughing violently.

In Frisk's mind, he didn't know what was going to happen. He kept positivity up insuring that Chara would feel better soon, but at the back of his mind, he thought less happy things. He just hoped Chara was going to be okay. He hated seeing her suffer. After all they've been through together, he couldn't let her go. She was his best friend now. Maybe...more. He almost thought of her like a...sister.

Frisk looked back over at Sans who was still trying to figure out how to help Chara. He seemed very frustrated. The problems were that Chara couldn't move. Sans and Frisk would have to move Chara out of the castle before teleporting out, and she might not make it. The second problem was that healing magic wouldn't work. They were stuck.

Frisk suddenly gasped as he saw something behind Sans coming his way. It was tall and had something flowing behind them. As the figure came closer he could tell who it was.

"Sans!" he yelled out to warn him.

Sans looked over at Frisk suddenly with concern. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Sans said from the distance.

Frisk pointed to behind Sans. Sans' left eye went blue. His bone defence came up and turned around quickly to see a masked Undyne about to sneak attack him.

 **Sans' POV**

Sans' defence caught the spear that was thrown at him. It was a close call. He and Undyne stood in their attack positions.

"Undyne." Sans said.

He couldn't understand how she was coming back. She wouldn't stand down no matter what. Sans couldn't deny that she was the most determined monster he had ever seen.

"Sans. I hate to keep doing this but you have to give those humans to the King."

Sans would never do that. Those kids were like family now. He could never get rid of family. Not again. He would protect these two until the day he died.

Sans, without saying a word, kept his defense up and summoned more bones to attack.

Undyne sighed. "Fine. Have it your way."

Undyne summoned more spears and threw them at Sans. Sans threw his attack at Undyne. Their fight had begun.

 **Frisk's POV**

The two kept at each other. Frisk's couldn't escape with Chara. There was no way past the two monster fighting. Frisk had no clue that Sans was so strong. He dodged manically and his attacks looked like they did some real damage.

But Frisk wasn't really watching the fight all that much. He was more concerned about Chara's health. Her eyes were half closed and her breathing had gotten slower. _I really wish I knew how to heal like Sans!_ Frisk thought as the young girl in his arms was dieing. He felt so helpless. He couldn't move her because of the fight, and he had no way to get around. He was trapped where he was.

Frisk felt like crying. He had no way to help or even what to do. He was helpless.

Frisk pulled Chara closer to him and held her tighter. The one thing he could do was protect her. He couldn't cry. He had to be brave. For Chara. For Sans. For himself. Frisk may not be able to fight,but he was far from useless.

Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to a tall skeleton wearing armour and a red cape like scarf was kneeling beside him. _Is this Papyrus?_ He thought looking at the much more intimidating skeleton.

"Child," he said "come with me."

Frisk hesitated. He didn't know if he could trust Papyrus. He knew very little about him and Sans hadn't said anything about him when he met up with the two again.

Frisk looked back at Sans. He was still fighting with Undyne. They looked pretty distracted. Frisk looked to the taller skeleton again.

"Okay." Frisk said "But Chara can't stand."

The taller skeleton glowed his right eye a bright orange. His magic surrounded Chara and picked her up into the air. He brought Chara into his arms and he'd carry her.

Papyrus started walking in the other direction and Frisk started to follow. He looked back at Sans again and then continued on. He could only hope he was making the right choice.

 **Sans' POV**

Sans fired a gaster blaster at the Royal guard. He was running low on magic. How much longer could he do this? It felt like they were fighting forever. His back was turned to Frisk and Chara to protect them from Undyne. He hadn't heard them say anything for awhile though.

While Undyne was recovering from the attack Sans turned his back to see the kids. His eyes widened when he saw empty space. He took a quick glance around and no children.

 _Where are they? Where did-_

Sans' thought was interrupted by a spear in the back. While he was distracted, she had shot an attack at him.

40/300

There wasn't much left.

He needed to flee. But she was holding his soul green. There was no escape. _I really should have called for backup!_

Just as Undyne was going to finish him off, a loud voice spoke.

"No. I want him alive."

Sans looked up. It was Asgore.

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk walked behind the taller skeleton. They had walked through almost the whole castle. He was starting to worry. _Where is he talking us?_

Papyrus stopped at a big room. Frisk had seen this room before. It had all the souls in it. What was he doing here?

Papyrus laid down the dying child in his arms. Frisk watched. What was he going to do. Frisk walked closer but was stopped by tall bones blocking his path it caged him like an animal.

"What's going on!?" Frisk yelled holding onto the bone cage in front of him.

"Taking this human's soul." He replied calmly standing over Chara staring down at her.

"What! No you can't! Please she'll die!" Frisk yelled.

He walked into a trap.

"I know. But there is no other way.."

He said it so sadly. Like he knew what he was doing was wrong. Frisk had to do something. He couldn't let Papyrus take Chara's soul!

"Wait!" Frisk said making Papyrus turn his head and stare at him.

"Uh.." Frisk needed to think of something fast "Wh-why don't you take my soul instead?"

Papyrus sighed.

"Because…" he paused. He hesitated to answer. "I don't know. Her soul is a fusion. It's special or something…" he said turning back to look at Chara.

"So why don't you take mine instead? Mine will break the barrier. I don't think hers will…" Frisk said.

He couldn't believe what he was saying. He would give up his life...for an almost stranger? He only just met this girl, and was going to give up his soul. He knew then that was the cost of having family. You would do anything for your family. He was willing to die for Chara.

Papyrus stopped. He looked back the Chara. Her breathing getting slower. He closed his eyes. He lowered the bone cage to let Frisk free.

"I don't get it…" He said quietly

Frisk was just barely able to hear him.

"How do you do it? Why would die for someone...you barely know?"

"Because," Frisk said walking over to Papyrus "She's family...and when you have family...you'd do anything for them." Frisk said walking over to Chara to hold her close again.

Papyrus looked down at Frisk holding Chara. He knelt down to him.

"I'd like to help." He said strongly.

Frisk looked back up at the skeleton. Last time he said he wanted to help, he almost killed Chara. Somehow though, this time was different. This time he meant it. Frisk could tell. He didn't know how he could tell, but he knew that this time, he could trust him. He nodded towards Papyrus.

 **Sans' POV**

Sans looked at the huge goat monster king behind him. His staring eyes pierced into his soul. It gave him shivers down his spine. He couldn't deny that the king was pretty menacing.

"I've changed my mind. I do want this _traitor_ alive."

The way he said traitor was the way one would describe filth. Which made sense to Sans. In the king's' eyes, Sans was like filth.

Sans had enough magic to attack, but he knew if he did, he might get attacked back. And that could really hurt him in the long run. At that moment he thought to himself. _Why do I always get myself into these situations. First with Papyrus and now with Undyne and the King. Great going Sans!_ He sighed and put his hands up surrendering. He hated this. Frisk and Chara are missing and now he can't leave the Royal Guards watch. How was he going to save anyone now?

Undyne cuffed Sans with magic blockers so he couldn't use magic and escape. Sadly, this great idea was one of his father's' inventions. He never thought he'd wear one like this. Sans was now defenceless. He gave himself up and he hated it. But what else was he to do? Die trying? If he did that, who would protect the kids? He had to stay alive for them.

Sans watched as the group seemed like they were going to start moving. Sans wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to feel like even more of a prisoner if he didn't already.

Undyne yelled something to the guards and they stopped to look at the entrance to the house. Sans turned to see something he wasn't expecting. It was Papyrus caring Chara in his arms with Frisk's soul was being held by Papyrus' magic. Sans' almost dropped to the ground.

 _I'm too late._

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk was being held by some blue magic coming from Papyrus. It felt tight on his soul and he was being dragged around but he knew it was going to be over soon.

Frisk couldn't see Sans through the crowd of Royal Guards but he had to be here somewhere. He had to. The king stepped forward and seemed surprised at Papyrus.

"I thought I told you to do it at the barrier!" He yelled sounded furious.

"I had a change in plan." Papyrus said tugging harder on Frisk's soul.

Frisk almost toppled over with this action. It really hurt him. All he could feel was pain. He tried to keep his tears in his eyes.

Asgore looked at Frisk and then at Chara. He smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was more like an evil grin. He snapped his fingers and the guards pushed Sans to the front of the crowd. His was still in shock from seeing Frisk and Chara with his brother. Frisk saw how Sans acted. He looked at Papyrus angrily probably thinking 'How could I ever forgive him now? He had taken both children from me.' Frisk knew Sans was furious. He looked like he had handcuffs on or something since both hands were tied behind his back.

Asgore said something to Sans. Something that got him even more riled up.

"Now you'll see why I wanted you alive. Not only will you see one child die…" He looked back to Frisk "You'll two children die!" Asgore's evil smirk came back.

Frisk looked over at Sans who was being held down by two royal guards. He was trying to get up. He looked like he wanted to kill Asgore. Frisk's pain continued to grow.

He knew he was going to die. He was going to save everyone. And didn't mean just Sans and Chara. He meant everyone. He was going to free everyone from the underground. He had a plan. It had to work. He was determined to make things right.

((Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long! School sucks. Let's leave it at that. But hope you liked this Chapter because the next one will be the last. So yeah that one might take a long time too. And when I mean a long time...maybe expect mid April...maybe. But I'll try to get it down before that. So please tell me what you guys think so far! I love reading your feedback! Well that's all! And thanks to everyone who made this far from the beginning! You guys are awesome!))


	20. Determinations End(Finale)

**CH 20 | Determinations End**

He knew he was going to die. He was going to save everyone. And that didn't mean just Sans and Chara. He meant everyone. He was going to free everyone from the underground. He had a plan. It had to work. He was determined to make things right.

Frisk was still being held tightly by Papyrus. His grip held his soul with force. He knew Papyrus needed to act like he was on the king's side but his grip was too tight. The plan was to act like he was hurting him. Not to actually hurt him. Frisk thought _Is he deceiving me?_

Frisk thought back to what happened before they came in here.

"I'd like to help." Papyrus said strongly.

Frisk nodded towards Papyrus.

"Okay here's the plan,"

"We're going to go back to the place where you found us. We're going to trick the king into letting us go and to heal Chara."

Papyrus nodded and thought.

"Alright...but how are we going to do that?" He asked not fully understanding.

Frisk looked over at Chara and smiled then looked back at Papyrus.

"Phase 2."

Frisk looked up at Papyrus who didn't look down back at him. Frisk was getting worried that Papyrus would turn against him. He was a very trusted member of the royal guard. Why would he suddenly want to change sides? Frisk hoped that the plan would go without fail. It was almost time to start the first phase of the plan.

Frisk looked out to Sans who was being held by the guards. He wasn't sure what happened while he was gone, but things didn't go in his favour. Frisk had to stay focused. If everything went according to plan, then everyone would be free.

While the guards were busy keeping Sans down, the King was distracted by this. Frisk looked up at Papyrus who looked back down at him. Frisk nodded his head to start Phase 2. Papyrus nodded back. _Okay. Let's do this._ Frisk thought as Papyrus let go of Frisk soul.

Frisk ran behind the king putting a hand on his chest to stop the pain in his chest. _Phase 2. Okay._

 **Sans' POV**

As Sans was trying to get up he saw Papyrus let Frisk purposely go behind the King's back. Sans almost understood what was going on. _Papyrus has changed?_ Sans decided to keep struggling to help out Frisk. _This is obviously a distraction. I'll keep trying to get free until whatever those two are planning._

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk snuck behind the King to get to the Save Star. That's what he decided to call them. He came up with the name while he was walking to here. He touched it and the world glowed white around him. _Okay. now…_ He signaled to Papyrus to shoot an attack at the King.

Papyrus obliged and quickly shot bones continuously at the much larger goat monster. Asgore, caught of guard, was hit and damaged badly. His health dropped to half and he feel to his knees. The guards stopped what they were doing to help their king.

While all the guards were busy trying to heal Asgore, Frisk ran over to Sans.

"Frisk." Sans said so happy to see him okay.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of these."

Frisk went around to the back of Sans and looked at the cuffs. There was a problem.

"Um...Sans?" Frisk said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I need a key."

Frisk heard Sans sigh. "Help me up then." He said

Frisk held onto Sans as he helped him onto his feet. "We'll get these off later."

"Yeah we need to get safe and…" Frisk looked to Papyrus had teleported over to himself and Sans.

"You can teleport too?" Frisk asked the taller skeleton.

"Our whole family can." replied.

Papyrus looked over to Sans who was giving him a death stare, not forgetting that he still had Chara his arms.

"Sans." Papyrus said

"Yes?" Sans said a bit angrily

"Turn around." he ordered him.

Sans looked to Frisk who nodded to do what he said. Sans did what he was told and turned around. His cuffs were suddenly broken. Frisk saw as Papyrus shot a small attack at the cuffs, freeing Sans. Sans turned back around to face his brother.

"Thanks." He said relentlessly as Papyrus then handed over the small dying human in his arms.

"Now can we can leave?" Sans asked Frisk as he looked to see that the king was almost healed back to health.

"No we still need complete the plan." Frisk said back to Sans who looked confused.

Frisk looked to the entrance to the house waiting for something. _Where is he?_ He thought as time was running out.

 **Sans POV**

"What plan? We need to get you and Chara to safety." Sans complained

"No. We need to wait just one more second." Papyrus put in also looking to the entrance waiting for something.

"What are you two doing?" Sans said as he also looked at the entrance and wasn't sure what he was looking for.

All Sans saw was that Asgore's health was almost to full and he would come charging very soon.

"Look!" Frisk said as he pointed to the entrance.

Sans looked at a tiny yellow, heavily damaged flower in the doorway. Sans squinted to see that it was the same flower as before.

The flower popped underground to the group.

"I'm here. Sorry it took so long." He said

Sans was in shock. Frisk had said that this flower was evil. But he also knew that it was the prince.

"What is that thing doing here?" He said to the flower.

"Flowey is here to help Sans." Frisk said trying to calm him down.

Sans backed off. He watched as Flowey took out six glowing souls from the ground.

"Those are-"

"Yes." Papyrus said interrupting Sans.

"What are you going to do?" Sans asked anyone who would answer.

"Absorb them." Flowey said.

Frisk walked over to Flowey who was ready to attack Frisk.

"What is going on!" Sans was starting to not understand anything. Why was frisk letting that liar attack him? Things weren't adding up.

"Wait! Hold on-" Before sans could finish, Flowey attack Frisk which made Frisk's bright red appear in front of him.

"Bye Sans." He said before Flowey absorbed all seven souls.

"NO!" Sans yelled before a bright blinding light came from the Flower.

( watch?v=0ywWyLUSD2g) (play to set the mood if ya want!)

The light died down and everyone in the room was in awe. Once the light adjusted for Sans' eye sockets he also saw what everyone was seeing. A giant plant like monster with a tv as a face was hanging from the ceiling. It had vines as arms and thorns at fingers. It's eyes were red with green irises and had four more eyes connected with vines, wires and chains. It also had a big animal like head coming from the Tv face. Sans was officially scared. That flower killed Frisk and became...a...a monster. The giant plant seemed also very confused at what he had become. The King ordered an attack at the beast without question. The thing shot a laser from it's extra head at all the royal guards and the King. Horrified by what it had done it started to scream.

Sans wasn't believing what was happening. The flower wanted out. He hated what he had become. Sans had mixed emotions. _He had killed Frisk, but he can defeat the King and all his lackeys._ He looked to Papyrus who also looked in shock at the plant monster.

Sans had to stop it's screaming. He came closer. "FLOWEY!" he yelled at it with no response.

He tried again. "FLOWEY!" Still the giant monster wasn't hearing him.

Luckily Sans had one more trick up his sleeve.

"ASRIEL!"

The monster stopped and looked at Sans.

 _That got his attention. Now what?_ Sans thought as the monster looked at him. The King and the guards looked up and started to attack again. The monster looked back the the group and was about to attack when he stopped. The group of royal guards attacked him and had little to no damage. _So much HP!_ Thought Sans.

He looked over to Papyrus who had teleported to the doorway.

"Hey! Come on!" he shouted

Sans teleported next him.

"What are you doing?" he asked him

"The plan...although I don't think it was supposed to happen like this…" Papyrus said trying to catch the plant monster's attention.

Sans joined in hoping it would help.

Once the monster saw the two it turned and started to come closer.

"Okay." Papyrus said. "Now help me teleport this thing to the barrier!"

"What? That's impossible!" Sans said watching as the plant monster came closer.

"No it's not. Focus your energy on it and we should be able to get it there."

"Why should I help you?" Sans said not sounding convinced.

"You're not. You're helping that child and all the underground."

Now he kind of understood. He nodded and focused his magic on the hanging plant monster. Together, Sans and Papyrus teleported the thing to the barrier. Out of breath, Sans could barely stand. He used almost all his remaining energy. Papyrus helped him and teleported, himself, Sans, Chara, and Frisk's body the the barrier as well.

Sans watched as the plant monster stared at the white wall. Sans thought to himself _Is that...the barrier?_ Sans had never seen it before. It was just a white glowing wall. He looked at Chara and Frisk. Chara still breathing, barely, and Frisk, dead. He still couldn't believe it. _Frisk sacrificed himself so he could break the barrier?_ Sans was happy but also so upset.

"He was just a kid…" He said as he looked up at the monster who had his soul hostage.

Papyrus put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He's doing something really brave Sans."

"Yeah...you're right." Sans hung his head. He waited for freedom.

 _Is this it? Can the kid really free all monsters from this hell?_ Sans watched as the plant monster attacked the barrier. He was starting to doubt when all the attacks would bounce off. No effect.

 _How?_

Sans heard a small noise beside him. He looked down to see Chara opening her eyes.

"Chara!" Sans cried out.

"S-sans…" she said quietly barely able to speak.

"Yeah sweetie?" He said holding her head up onto his lap stroking her hair.

"M-my...s-s-soul…" she whispered to him.

"Your soul?" Sans knew it was a fusion soul _But why would Chara…_

"No…" he said knowing exactly what she was trying to say.

"P-pl-ple-ease…" she begged as her soul started to appear from her chest.

Sans' tears rolled down his face and he held her close to him one more time. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't want to do it. He didn't want to lose both his kids. He just felt like he had family again and now he was going to lose them...he couldn't bare it. Papyrus came down in front of Sans. He didn't say anything but had a sincere look on his face for Sans to do the right thing.

Sans let go of Chara. He called over the plant monster.

"We got one more soul for you!" He yelled out.

The monster turned around to see Chara's dull red soul floating above her. It moved over to her and gentle with its thorny finger stroked her hair. Sans wasn't sure if that was Flowey or Frisk doing that action, but losing someone you love hurts. It looked at Sans for confirmation. Sans nodded.

Then, from the dead child, the plant monster absorbed her soul as well. With another bright light the plant monster was engulfed with energy. Once the light stopped both Sans and Papyrus were shocked to see what was in front of them.

( watch?v=2gwAR_KON90)(again to set the mood if you want)

The prince. He was older, or seemed so. He was wearing a dark purple robe lined in yellow and the Delta Rune on the front in black. He was also wearing a dark green cape with a yellow stripe at the bottom. A grey chain was holding it up around his neck with a red heart in the middle. His head had long black horns. He had black sclera, red eyes and two black lines on his face up to eyes. He had long fangs and a tuft of white fur on his head. He looked at his hands, or paws, and looked himself over almost laughing seeing himself looking 'normal' for the first time in probably what seemed like forever.

He then looked up Sans and Papyrus who just so surprised to see their prince. Especially Papyrus. Flowey had never told him that he was the Prince. Sans knew of course but he questioned the transformation.

"Asriel...Your highness," he addressed the goat monster in front of him.

He was taller than Sans, but shorter than Papyrus. About 5.7.

"Oh." he said in a deepish voice "Just call me Asriel." he said back "Although I won't be here long…"

Sans nodded. He understood that Asriel wasn't going to stay like that forever. But he had to ask.

"Asriel...why did you change forms?"

"Um...well…" Asriel said summoning all the souls absorbed in him.

Sans counted. Eight souls. Red, Green, Purple, Orange, Blue, Light Blue, Yellow, and Red. Eight human souls. Then one upside white soul appeared in the middle. His soul. All the fallen humans' souls were now apart of him with his own as well. Sans looked to Papyrus who had the same expression his face. 'What?'

"These are all of them. Even Frisk and Chara." Asriel said looking to the two bright red souls.

"Wait." Sans said. "If ones of those is Chara's then, why is bright red? Shouldn't be a fusion?"

"No." Asriel corrected him. "Because the soul was given back to me, it unfused…" Asriel then looked upset.

"Prince Asriel...what is going on?" Papyrus asked finally for being silent the whole time.

"When I break the barrier...I don't know if I'll still be me or not...or if Chara or Frisk will come back…"

He paused before continuing.

"Well Frisk will most likely come back..but Chara…" He said turning to her dead body.

"She died long ago...it was only because of the fused soul that she was able to stay alive that little bit. Now, she's died again. I don't think it'll work."

"But Asriel...you killed Frisk." Sans said motioning to the other dead child in the room.

"Well… kind of but he really gave up his soul...so he might come back…"

"Are we really having this discussion?" Papyrus almost sounded angry. "Just break the barrier."

 **Asriel's POV**

Asriel turned back to the barrier and sighed. He wanted to. Ever since he was small he's wanted to cross the barrier and see the outside world. He wanted to see the grass and and the sky. He wanted to the sun that people were always talking about. But he also wanted to see if humans were really as cruel and heartless as his father had described. Being with Chara, and knowing Frisk, he really wasn't sure his father was right. Even Gaster told him that humans were dangerous. He didn't believe that. _Chara was so kind. All she wanted was for me to be happy. I had only known her for a month...and Frisk...sacrificing himself like this for almost complete strangers and an entire race? Humans can't be heartless._

Asriel had made up his mind.

 **Sans POV**

"It's time." Sans heard Asriel announce to the two skeletons behind him as he started floating upwards, the souls spinning around him.

"Time for the end. No more being caged like animals!" Asriel summoned rainbow coloured fire, a giant ball of it, and was about to shoot it at the barrier. All the magic coming from the souls around him.

"WAIT!" A booming voice came from a distance.

All three turned around to see King Asgore and Undyne walking toward the group.

Sans looked back at Asriel who was floating back down now. He then looked back to Asgore and Undyne's faces. They had the same look as well. Shocked. Asgore walked closer to Asriel.

"Asriel," he said "My son? Is that you?"

"Yeah dad...It's me..."

The two just stared at each other. Not saying anything.

"Wait...the Prince...I thought he was dead!" Undyne said sounded puzzled.

"I was...well it's a long story…" Asriel said as the souls around him stopped circling and starting floating behind him.

Sans and Papyrus watched as Asgore walked a little closer to his son.

"Asriel...what have you done?" He said looking at all eight souls.

"I was about to break the barrier…" He said looking at it quickly before looking back up at his father.

"You know...you were wrong...one human soul and one monster soul wasn't going to break the barrier...seven human souls and one monster soul is going to break this barrier."

Asgore said nothing and backed away.

Asriel rose up again with the souls around him circling.

"Now...No more being locked up or discarded...today...we're free…"

He gets the giant ball of rainbow fire ready.

"Today we break free."

He holds up the fire ball ready to throw it.

"Today...we become whole again."

Everyone watches as he leans back readying his throw. The souls circling faster and faster gathering the energy to give to the fire ball.

"AHH!" He throws the fireball as hard as he can at the barrier.

As it's in the air everyone watches as it hits the white all cracking it. Slowly the crack spreads and soon...CRASH!

It was all over. Sans walked forward to the open blue sky. The sun shining down brightly as the bids flew by. It was beautiful. It was better than he could have ever dreamed of. The surface. He saw as Papyrus, Undyne and Asgore also walked out they also saw the gorgeous view from the top of the mountain.

Sans looked back at the cave they had walked through. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Papyrus." He asked his brother standing next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Asriel?"

Back in the cave something happened. Something strange and something amazing.

What was it? Well...you'll find out, in the sequel. Have fun guessing!

Next Time…

 **CH 1 | The Barrier Was Destroyed**

After it was all over, only the souls remained. No sign of the goat monster from before. Just eight glowing human souls.

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk woke up in a dark room. No light yet everything was seeable. At first he didn't see anyone but then he did. He saw someone standing with their back turned.

Frisk walked closer wanting to inspect the mystery person. As he did he could see a general image. A kid. Like him. Monster though. A goat monster to be exact. Frisk stopped as soon as he figured out who it was.

The monster turned his head, smiled, then turned his whole body around to face Frisk.

"Howdy." He said in a somewhat cute but kind voice.

The monster was about Frisk's height and wearing a white dress shirt. He had on a purple cape that fell over his left shoulder and arm with a golden Delta Rune pin holding the two ends together. He had black pants on with no shoes revealing his big, white, fuzzy, three toed, paw feet. On his head were two somewhat medium sized horns on his head with messy fur like hair on his head. His eyes were blue and his ears were just below his shoulder line.

"Frisk right?" He asked.

Frisk nodded in awe at the sight of what he was seeing.

"I know. It's hard to believe. It's me...Asriel Dreemurr."

 **(Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for reading this story! I hoped you all enjoyed it and will continue to read to as well. And before you ask...Yep! There WILL be a sequel. Not sure when...but hopefully soon. I want to finish The Edge of Everything and Re-Bloom as well so it might be a while. So maybe in between the two? Not sure. But please check back every now and then to see if something is new! I really do hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger ending. And if you're confused now about anything, just PM me or I might start a Q and A about this if there are lots of questions. Well for now, thank you and see you guys next time! -Cupz)**


	21. Epilogue

**Missingtale Epilogue**

It was all over. Sans walked forward to the open blue sky. The sun shining down brightly as the birds flew by. It was beautiful. It was better than he could have ever dreamed of. The surface. He saw as Papyrus, Undyne and Asgore also walked out. They also saw the gorgeous view from the top of the mountain.

Sans looked back at the cave they had walked through. He saw Asriel calling him over with the waving of his hand.

Sans snuck off to see Asriel who was floating and was two times as tall as Sans. Asriel floated down to the ground to have less distance between the two.

"What's _**up,**_ **KID**?" Sans snickered making two jokes in one sentence.

Sans hardly made jokes anymore but he thought he'd give himself a treat.

Asriel rolled his eyes.

"Sans...this is serious..." Asriel said clearly not in a great mood.

"Sorry. So what's the matter?"

"I...I want to unfuse from all these souls."

"Okay so why don't you?" Sans asked

"Because," Asriel started "If I unfuse, I will no longer be here. Not as a flower, or myself."

"Oh." Sans said putting a hand on Asriel's shoulder.

"But, there's more. I know that Chara won't come back either."

Sans' eyes widened. That's not what he wanted to hear.

"Why?" Sans asked simply hoping to get some clarification.

"Chara died. Naturally. You can't bring a human back when they die of natural causes."

"What? How do you know that?"

"It has to be true. You can't give life to something dead." Asriel bowed his head.

Sans was a scientist. And what Asriel said, was true. Only in old monster movies from the humans, like Frankenstein, could you bring the dead back to life.

Although Sans hated to admit it, there was no way Chara could come back.

"What about Frisk?" Sans asked looking down at his body.

"Frisk is fine. He gave up his soul. He didn't die, if anything he's in a state of unconsciousness."

"A coma." Sans said simplifying what Asriel said. "So Frisk could come back?"

"Yes. He could. But Chara wouldn't and I don't want to live anymore. I wanted Chara to live on and now that she is dead...I want to be with her...and my mother."

Sans and Asriel stand in silence for a few seconds before Sans finally said,

"Okay. Do what you must, Asriel."

Asriel nodded. He rose up and floated above Sans. A bright light came from the goat monster and Sans put an arm up to block the sudden light. When the light faded, eight human souls floated near the ground.

There was no sight of Asriel, or Flowey. The souls lined up perfectly to form a rainbow. Sans watched as the red soul began to float over to Frisk's body.

Sans ran over to Frisk and watched as the soul went into Frisk's chest. This caused Frisk to jolt awake and gasp for breath.

"Frisk!" Sans said.

But Frisk, as soon as he woke up, fell back into a coma. Sans held Frisk in his arms. He lost one kid, he wasn't going to lose another one. He stood up and walked out of the cave where all this took place.

Sans took another look at the setting sun before Papyrus came up to him.

"Sans?" Papyrus asked confused

"Why is Frisk is your arms?"

Sans was surprised Papyrus remembered Frisk's name.

"He's in a coma."

"Oh." Papyrus responded. "Well the King wants to start getting everyone out of the Underground and onto the Surface."

"Okay bro." Sans said before Papyrus walked back into the cave with the others.

A few months later, all the monsters were settled into their new homes. The humans were accepting of the monsters. Though there were still a few that didn't like the monsters, but couldn't really do anything about it.

Surprisingly, Asgore took the job as ambassador of Monsters. He, through his madness, wanted to change. He was once a good king, and because of Asriel, he wanted to be that king again.

So with help from his subjects, he became kinder, and the monsters warmed up to Asgore once more.

Sans bought a house in the new neighborhood made just for monsters. He and Papyrus decided to start getting along again and share the house.

Sans also took Frisk to a human hospital. He knew it would be best for him there if he was around humans to take care of him. But he visited Frisk everyday, or when he got the chance.

One day, Frisk did wake up.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the white room hearing a continuous beeping noise. He wasn't sure where he was. He saw Sans in the room with him sleeping on a chair.

Frisk sat up and as he did that, Sans woke up and saw Frisk awake.

"Frisk!" Sans said getting up immediately to come to his side.

"Sans...where am I?" Frisk asked a little foggy.

"You're in a hospital on the surface." Sans answered

"Where's Chara? What happened?" Frisk asked many questions and Sans had to slow him down.

Sans explained to Frisk that Chara couldn't come back and Asriel decided to have peace.

"I understand." Frisk said heartbroken by the news.

"But we made to the surface Frisk." Sans said patting Frisk's back.

"And I have a surprise for you." Sans said reaching into a bag on the floor to take out a laminated paper of adoption.

Frisk took the paper then looked at Sans. "Is this for real?" Frisk asked almost crying.

"Yeah. It's for real."

Frisk hugged Sans. He was happier now knowing he had a family. A real family.

Frisk ended up going to school alongside other monster children and living with his guardian and Papyrus.

He was happy he could have a family, and he promised to live his life for Asriel and Chara and all the fallen humans who couldn't complete their journey through the underground.

AAAAND that's the end! Thanks for reading. So after a VEEEERY long time, I give you the epilogue. Why isn't the end a sequel You ask? Very good question dear reader. Because I realized that it would be very boring. I mapped out what I wanted and I realized that's not what I wanted anymore. So I gave you a short and happy end. I think I wrapped this story up well.

This means I have more time to make Underchance's sequel which I am still going to do. I'm also on the Undertale Amino App a lot so if you want to follow me there, go ahead! My username is the same. It's Cupkake Galore. I post pictures of Missingtale and other artworks I've made. Also some updated facts about this Au.

So I hope you enjoyed this AU and I hope you enjoy my next project. -Cupz


End file.
